Fire and Ice
by KMFinchel
Summary: Rachel has spent the past two years focused on herself, which meant being alone. Will a spontaneous decision change things?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here I am with a story that wouldn't leave my mind. I don't own glee but I do own the plot. Once again thanks to Erica for browsing through this before I posted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel gave herself one last look in the mirror before she headed out the door. She was wearing a long sleeved bright blue lace dress. It was skin tight and fell mid-thigh. She had matching bright blue Louboutin pumps to match and her hair was loosely curled. She looked fantastic. However, she wasn't exactly enthused about her destination tonight. She would rather just have a quiet night in.

As she looked longingly at her pajamas thrown on the bed, her phone rang and shook her from her thoughts. Santana was calling.

She hit answer and before she could say hello Santana was barking orders at her. "Berry I swear to god you are going to make us late. I've been waiting down here forever!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana, I'm like three minutes late coming down and I doubt you've been sitting down there longer than that. I'm coming."

With that she hung up the phone, grabbed her bag, and hurried down to the waiting car.

"Berry I must say you look smokin' tonight! After all of the complaining you did about going I'm shocked you aren't wearing sweatpants and a hoodie." Rachel rolled her eyes, trying not to act like she was just staring at her pajamas not two minutes ago.

The driver began driving as Rachel readjusted her short dress in the back of the car. "Santana you know I hate public events. I can sing on a stage every waking moment but I hate going to these things sometimes."

"Oh please! Rachel you are nominated for a Tony next month. You need to be out in the public eye. These types of things look good for you. I've been your PR manager since your first gig. When are you going to learn to trust me on this? You have to stay relevant. Plus I'm sure you could find a hot guy to hook up with tonight." Santana laughed at that final statement as it came out of her mouth. Rachel hadn't had a boyfriend in almost two years.

"Santana! You know I don't hook up with guys. I date. Formally. If I have the time." Rachel fiddled with her hair as the conversation continued. "I doubt I'm going to find a date at a fundraiser. I don't understand why I can't just write a check to the charity and call it a day. I'm busy. I cherish my time off."

"That's the point Rachel. Number one, yes you could write a check which you will still do tonight, but your face needs to be seen. Being a famous Broadway singer has its duties off stage as you know. Number two, you need to get laid and loosen the hell up."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but really didn't have anything to say. She knows she's been too uptight when it comes to dating. She's just never been that good at it. At 28 she's only ever had two serious boyfriends before she decided to focus on herself. Two years had passed and although her career was skyrocketing, her personal life was definitely not.

The rest of the drive involved Santana prepping her on which reporters would be on the red carpet, the appropriate amount to donate, etc. The car came to a stop and the door to the car was opened. "Okay Berry, work that red carpet for us ok?" Rachel exited the car and headed toward the carpet and cameras. Santana trailed behind carrying their bags.

Rachel sucked in her stomach as she stepped onto the carpet. Immediately cameras started flashing and the photographers began screaming her name. "Ms. Berry! Turn to the left!" they shouted. "Over the shoulder Rachel!" She obliged as they shot away. She didn't mind this part so much, except the next day when one of the horrific pictures of her making a weird face would surface.

Next was the interview part of this night. Once again, this part didn't bother her. She knew they'd ask her about her Tony nomination or her next project. Easy stuff. She liked to keep her interviews lighthearted.

After a few mindless interviews with local New York and Broadway reporters, she reached the reporter for Broadway World. The reporter asked her about how she felt about her Tony nomination. "Oh I'm thrilled and so honored. Playing Fanny Brice has truly been an honor and I'm looking forward to my next role which is of course a secret right now" Rachel winked. She was nailing these interviews. She was almost bored with herself by this one.

The reporter started to wrap things up as the fundraiser was about to begin. "So Rachel, please tell us why you are here tonight?"

"Well Children's Hospital of New York does wonderful work. I've been working with them for about three years now and have done many Broadway Sing's events with them. Tonight it's my honor to come and support them." Okay, so she lied. She'd rather be at home, but she does greatly support the hospital.

"Well that's fantastic. Now, will you be buying yourself a hot firefighter tonight? This is a perfect night for a single lady am I right?"

Rachel was blindsided a bit and didn't understand. Santana hadn't mentioned anything about firefighters. She chuckled as she spoke to hide her confusion "Oh I don't know about that. I guess we will see how the night progresses! I guess I should head inside now. Bye!"

Santana caught up to Rachel as she walked inside. Rachel was at the table to sign in and get her seat assignment. "We're table 10, right in front by the stage" she said as she handed Santana their place cards. As they walked inside the entire room was set up like a sound stage. There were giant silver and gold fire hydrants displayed around the room and each table was covered in either a red, orange, or yellow table cloth. All of the centerpieces were some sort of fountain with running water through them. There was a shiny red fire truck with the letters NYFD on the side that was parked near the back of the stage.

As Rachel's gaze left the fire truck she saw the banner. "NEW YORK CITY FIRE DEPARMENT FIREFIGHTER AUCTION. " Her head turned back to Santana who was a step behind her. She pointed quickly at the banner. "Santana! Care to explain this? I thought we were at a Children's hospital Fundraiser!"

Santana put her finger in front of her mouth. "Shhh Berry! We are at a Children's Hospital Fundraiser. All of the proceeds from the auction goes to the hospital. Chill out!"

The lights began to flicker in the room indicating that things were about to begin. Rachel and Santana quickly took their seats along with everyone else in the room.

"What do you mean? I thought I could just write a donation check and be done with it. Why didn't you tell me about this other part of the night huh?"

Santana leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Look, I thought it would be great PR if you purchased a night of fun with a hot guy. Is that so bad? Plus it would be great for your image."

Rachel began to breathe quickly with her nostrils flaring. "You want me to BUY a date with a guy? You know how against this concept I am? I can find my own date without having to purchase him thank you very much."

Santana laughed. "Oh can you? Because your vagina would say otherwise am I right?"

Rachel slapped Santana's arm. "Will you be quiet? There are a table full of people here so please stop referencing my lady parts for the rest of the night! And under no circumstances will I be buying a date with a firefighter. Got it?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay Rachel. Whatever. We can sit through this shindig and you can go home ALONE. You will perfectly waste this hot ass outfit you are in, but you're the boss."

The events of the night soon began. Dinner was served as some speakers from the hospital talked to the audience about what monies were needed for certain things. Then they showed a heartwarming film about how money donated from last year's auction was used to help three children in need of a medical procedure. Rachel cried.

Soon the emcee came back out and began the auction. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We will now begin our firefighter auction this evening. Each of you was given a paddle at the beginning of the night with a number on it. This will function as a normal auction would. Highest bidder wins a night with one of these great men of the New York City Fire Department!"

The audience cheered. Rachel knew that this was just a way to drum up money. No one had to go out with these guys, but the concept still bothered her. This was practically one step away from prostitution.

Santana pulled Rachel close. "I know exactly what you are thinking Rachel. Lighten the hell up. It's a fundraiser. You aren't buying a hooker off the street. Oh wait, never mind because you aren't going to participate. My bad."

Santana was starting to annoy her. They sometimes had a love hate relationship, but bottom line she always has Rachel and her career in her best interest.

The first firefighter up for auction came out on the stage. He was a tall blonde with blue eyes. Pretty cute but he looked not a day older than 21. His name was Frank and he had been with the Fire Department for a year. She was relieved to see that he was fully clothed. He had his firefighting pants on with suspenders, and a blue NYFD shirt on. For some reason she was expecting them to be in only their boxers and a fire hat. Maybe subconsciously she wished they were. No! This is gross, she reminded herself. He ended up going for $1200 to an actress from a Soap Opera. Not bad.

The next two guys each went for $2500 and $3100 to women she didn't know. She thinks one had a husband so maybe that date was never going to happen.

As the next guy was announced, Rachel had to readjust herself in her chair. When doing so she saw Julia Welsh, her arch nemesis of Broadway. When she first moved to New York, she and Julia were always auditioning for the same parts. Always. Of course it came down to her and Julia for role of Elphaba in Wicked and Julia got it. Rachel was the understudy and Julia made her life a living hell. And of course she never, ever, missed a show.

Rachel eyed Santana. "You didn't tell me SHE was going to be here!" she whispered and shouted simultaneously.

"Rachel can you just stop complaining? I don't know every single person who will be at an event. Even if I did know, I wouldn't have told you. The night is almost over. Please take a large sip of that wine for my sanity."

Now Rachel was thoroughly distracted, daydreaming of Juila's demise through the next two men.

The emcee announced the final firefighter coming out. "Our last man of the night is Mr. Finn Hudson. He's been with the NYFD for 5 years. Starting bid will be $100".

Rachel looked up and her jaw dropped. This man was hot. Like super super hot. He was wearing the same outfit as the others, but you could see his defined arm muscles underneath the t-shirt and a tribal arm band tattoo poking slightly out underneath the right side. His hair was gelled but messy, and he was possibly the tallest man she'd ever seen. He looked so nice. Possibly could be the nicest man she'd ever meet. However, she would not lower her moral standards for some cute guy. That's ridiculous. Right?

Bids started flowing. He was up to $4000 when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Julia raised her paddle with the number 13 on it and said "$5000".

Rachel suddenly felt an urge to bid. NO way in hell was Julia going to get a date with this hot guy. Julia always got everything!

Julia was in a bidding war with some other woman she didn't know. "$6500" Julia shouted. Before she knew what was happening, Rachel picked up her paddle with and shouted "$8000!".

The emcee confirmed her bid. "$8000 to number 5, do I have $8500?"

Santana's eyes grew wide. What was happening? "Rachel what the hell? I thought you said you would never ever bid! Is it because of Julia?"

"NO" Rachel lied.

Julia raised her paddle again "$9000". Finn's now looked stunned as he stood next to the emcee on stage. Rachel thought it was adorable. He has to know how hot he is.

Rachel huffed under her breath. "Oh no you don't". She raised her number 5 paddle high. "$10,000!"

The audience gasped. The emcee asked for any following bids. "I have Mr. Hudson going to number 5 for $10,000. Going once, going twice, Number 5 you are the winner! Congratulations."

Everyone cheered while Firefighter Hudson stood awkwardly on the stage blushing. He fiddled with his suspenders unsure of what to do. Rachel caught his eye as she stood clapped loudly, making sure Julia saw her excitement.

Santana pulled her back down into her chair as the crowd died down. "Rachel what the hell? Do you even have $10,000?"

"Of course I do Santana! I work non-stop, have no boyfriend, and no life. I never spend any money. It's fine. Isn't' this what you wanted?" Rachel pushed her hair back behind her ears. In all of the excitement she had become flushed.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about then?" Santana asked as she quickly got on her phone to email Broadway World of Rachel's winnings. For once Rachel had done something totally spontaneous that actually worked in her favor.

"Well Santana, I just bought myself a date to the Tony's."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to Chapter 1! Here goes Chapter 2! Thanks for my stand in proofreader AllieFinchel** **I don't own Glee but I do own the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd was still buzzing from excitement after Rachel's final bid. Cameras were flashing from various parts of the room. Finn stood awkwardly on the stage, unsure of what to do. He glanced down towards the woman who won. Number 5. The lights shined brightly in his eyes so he couldn't quite make out what she looked like. He could see a bright blue blob moving back and forth, arms flailing like she was talking very passionately about something. Finn glanced off stage to see his fireman buddies pointing and him as they screamed "GO HUDDY! Rack those dollars in!" What the hell had just happened?

The emcee announced that all of the winners needed to come up for a photo op with their chosen firefighter. Finn stood frozen, waiting for his girl to come up. He had never done anything like this before. Finn had been a last minute replacement for a guy on the squad who had a girlfriend flip out that he was participating.

This didn't mean anything though. He knows it's for charity and he will never see this woman again. Finn felt butterflies as he waited for Number 5 to emerge from the shadows.

* * *

Rachel felt faint. What had she just done?

"Holy Shit Rachel! You bought yourself a date to the Tony's? Am I dreaming? This is the best thing you could have ever done! My job just got a whole lot easier." Santana kept typing feverishly into her phone as the events unfolded. Rachel had come out of left field with this one and she would be up all night making sure it got out.

Rachel heard the emcee announce that it was time to go up on stage for a photo. She glanced back at her prize, who stood there like a lonely school boy waiting to be asked to dance. "Santana, I made a mistake. I think I should just write the check and leave." Rachel clasped her hands together, hoping that Santana would agree.

"Oh hell no Berry! You did this all on your own! Now march your ass up there and smile like you've never been happier a day in your life!" Santana turned Rachel around towards the stage and gave her a good shove. No way in hell she would let her screw this one up.

* * *

Finn could see Number 5 being pushed towards the stage. What was that about? Was she embarrassed? She seemed pretty gung ho when she was battling with Number 13.

Soon she emerged from the glare of the light and he couldn't stop staring. There she was, dressed in a tight blue number with dark hair flowing down her back. She looked up at him as she made her way up onto the stage. He reached out to grab her hand as she made hurried up the last two steps. She was much smaller than he anticipated. His hand completely covered hers as she stepped up next to him.

When they first made eye contact, neither of them spoke. Number 5 smiled and let out a small giggle. This girl was adorable. Finn opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when they started telling the group where to stand for the photo. He and Number 5 were ushered to the middle since she was the highest bidder. When they were told to move closer together to make room for the others, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. She was possibly the tiniest woman he'd ever seen. Even with heels on, she barely reached his shoulders. He had the urge to pick her up bridal style for the photo figuring it would provide some comedy relief, but her dress was way too short for that.

* * *

Rachel looked up at Finn as soon as their bodies made contact. His right arm was wrapped around her body, pulling her close to him so more people could fit on the stage. Rachel couldn't help but notice how nicely she fit right into his side. This guy was huge and he smelled wonderful. Her mind started to wander and she wondered what other parts of him might be huge. She closed her eyes tightly to try and get her mind back into a healthy place.

She was shook from her thoughts as the photographer yelled, "Okay everyone smile on 3! 1…..2…3!" Rachel made sure to provide her biggest smile possible, even glancing down at Julia who was gawking from the audience. Normally for photos, Rachel would do her famous poses she knew made her look the best. However, right now she was tucked so tightly into Mr. Hudson's side she couldn't move. Maybe this picture will never been seen since it's for charity, she thought to herself.

The crowd started to disperse and they both realized they were going to have to say something to each other. Rachel grabbed Mr. Hudson's hand and led him off stage towards her table. No need for this awkward interaction to take place on stage for everyone to see.

Once near her seat she realized Santana had moved to the corner of the room and was chatting away on her phone, most likely to the tabloids no doubt. She turned towards Mr. Hudson and figured she should introduce herself.

She shoved her hand out inviting him for a handshake. "Hi I'm-"

"Number 5 right?" Finn answered, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Finn Hudson and I'll have you know that 5 is my lucky number." He winked at Rachel and she was speechless.

"Um, yeah, I'm Number 5." Rachel giggled nervously. Why was this so hard for her? She just did a full red carpet full of interviews, but this conversation was a struggle. "Actually my name is Rachel Berry and I'll have you know that I have never ever bought someone in an auction before. I mean it's for a good cause and all but I really find this all a great disgrace" Why was she rambling?

Finn just stared back at her, making sure she was done before he spoke. "Well I would hope you don't buy people in auction's very often. That's sort of illegal these days right?"

Rachel nodded in reply and continued to laugh nervously. She twirled her hair around her finger like a 12 year old school girl mooning over a boy. In the back of her mind she really just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Well Number 5, I believe I owe you a night out right? That's what this auction was all about right?"

Rachel's heart began to race. During the bidding she hadn't really been focused on the ramifications of what would happen after. She figured no one really followed through on that. In fact, as she looked around the room, none of the other fireman were talking with their bidders.

"Oh did they tell you that you had to?" Rachel asked.

"Well no we don't HAVE to do anything. I mean if that old lady over there had bought me instead I'm sure I would have settled for a nice lunch out." Finn looked over in the direction of one of the other bidders and then back at Rachel. "I mean, why not right? Wait, you have a boyfriend is that it? Or a husband? Oh man I'm so sorry I said something."

"No! No that's not it. I don't have one. A boyfriend I mean. I just…I guess I just didn't think it felt right to actually make you go somewhere with me because I paid a lot of money for a charity thing."

Just then Santana came running up to them, practically pushing Rachel out of the way. "Hi there! I'm Santana, Rachel's publicist. Why don't you two get together and I can snap some pics to send out to the press ok?" Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and shoved her next to Finn. Finn once again put his arm around her and pulled her tight, having no reservations whatsoever. Sadly it was the most contact Rachel's had with the opposite sex in a very long time.

Once the photography session via Santana was over, Rachel once again found herself awkwardly standing in front of Finn, having to look up to make eye contact with him

"So Mr. Finn Hudson, did Rachel find out if you are available for the Tony's? I need to know if you can go ASAP for ticket and PR purposes."

Rachel looked over at Santana, drawing her eyes wide hoping she would notice and shut the hell up.

"What?" Finn answered. "What are the Tony's?"

Santana turned to Rachel. "Is this guy for real?" Santana turned back to Finn. "The Tony's is a very prestigious awards show for Broadway shows and stars. Wait a minute, do you not know who Rachel is? You live in NY right?"

Finn's face became red as he realized he was missing some critical part of this conversation. "Uhhh yeah. Why?"

Rachel felt the need to chime in before this got even worse. "Santana, leave him alone. It's fine. I told him we don't have to do anything so no, we hadn't even gotten that far yet. I think we should let this poor guy go."

"Finn can you excuse us for just one second please?" Santana pulled Rachel off to the side of the room. Finn was left standing at the table making small talk with some of the other patrons.

"Rachel what the hell is wrong with you? That guy is hot and seems to be interested in you for god knows why, seeing as you are being so standoffish right now. Live a little. Go out with this guy and take him to the Tony's if you want. You can't live in that big ass fancy apartment alone forever. Watching you bid in that auction was the most alive I've seen you in almost a year. You can pretend to be someone else every night on stage, but when you go home, it's all you and only you."

Rachel knew she was right. This situation was just so uncomfortable. "Okay Santana. Geez. If we exchange numbers will you leave me alone about this?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I suppose, but you better USE the number for Christ's sake. I know you Berry and you are the Queen of taking guy's numbers and deleting them the second you get home. Now March your ass over there and be nice to this guy. I mean look how innocent he is. He doesn't even know what the Tony's are. Bless him." Santana put her hand over her chest as she glanced at Finn with a cheesy grin. Finn waved back, although was doing a great job at pretending to listen to the others at the table.

As Rachel approached the table, Finn rose from his seat.

"Give me your phone Number 5." He held his hand out in front of him.

"Excuse me? I will certainly not give you my phone." Rachel grabbed her purse, feeling the need to flee.

"Rachel" Santana muttered under her breath.

Finn continued to stand there. "Listen, give me your phone and I'll put my number in it. That way you can use it if YOU want to. I can tell you are trying to get out of here and I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but I meant what I said. You paid a lot of money and I'd love to take you out some night. I mean apparently you are some famous Broadway girl right? You need to fill me in. Obviously you know what I do for a living." Finn pulled his suspenders and let go, causing them to snap against his chest.

"Um, okay." Rachel couldn't believe how forward he was being. She handed over her phone to him and he typed in his number and handed it back without reservation.

"Oh and I work at Station 86 if you are ever in the neighborhood." Finn could now see his buddies waving over to him, signaling they were leaving.

"It was lovely meeting the two of you. I have to go as my shift starts in an hour and I'm on dinner duty tonight. I hope to hear from you Ms. Berry." Finn winked at her and started off towards his friends, never looking back again.

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and began dragging her towards the exit. "Rachel Berry I swear you better not fuck this up! That guy is amazing."

"Well I think he's a little full of himself." Rachel didn't want to admit that she found Finn attractive and nice. That would mean that she really did BUY a nice guy. It was easier if it was just going to fall apart before it ever began.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Santana asked as they made it outside to stand in the pick-up line. "He's super nice and was totally flirting with you. Did you forget what flirting is like? "

"NO!" Rachel knew she had been pretty much celibate for two years, having only casually dated, but she still knew how to flirt. At least she thought she did.

"You were so awkward Rachel. I mean bad. I could read your body language from across the room."

"Santana, the night is over. I really don't need this right now." Rachel sighed loudly to be sure Santana got the point.

The two of them climbed into their waiting car and headed towards Rachel's apartment. Little was said because Santana was feverishly fielding emails and sending out photos. Sometimes Rachel wished this wasn't part of the gig. Santana was good at her job, no doubt about it. However, Rachel sometimes wanted Santana just as a friend and not someone who was plotting her every public move for her image.

Santana's phone rang as Rachel was getting out at her building. Rachel considered it a blessing seeing as Santana was unable to lecture her about anything else. Once upstairs, she quickly peeled off her dress and washed her face. Rachel was relieved that she didn't have to do the matinee show tomorrow so she didn't have to be at work until later in the evening.

Rachel climbed into her bed, underneath the large white duvet cover. She had a King size bed which was laughable because she barely took up a quarter of it. Her mind started replaying the events of the night. She had set out to do a small charity fundraiser and ended up spending $10K because she got caught up in some rivalry with stupid Julia.

She continued to toss and turn for the better part of an hour. It was now 12:30 am. Rachel was still wide awake, wanting to wish the nights events away. She reached over to her nightstand to grab the TV remote, but ended up grabbing her phone instead.

A thought entered her mind as she gripped her phone against her chest. Should she text him? What if he put the wrong number in there just to mess with her? She wasn't the most responsive to his flirting tonight and he probably thought she was a huge bitch.

"Oh what the hell" Rachel said out loud to the empty room. She scrolled through her contacts. First she went to letter H for Hudson. He wasn't there. Then she went to F for Finn. Not there either. Had he not even put his number in? Rachel's heart started racing wondering if he had just been playing her the entire time. She scrolled back to the top of her contacts when she saw it. **10K.**

At first she giggled. Then she got angry, wondering if he was mocking her. No, he seemed too nice for that.

She decided to go for it. What was the worst that could happen?

 **Hi there! Very funny contact name you gave yourself LOL.**

She hit send before she could change her mind. Her text seemed innocent enough. She stared back at her phone, expecting him to respond right away.

First five minutes passed, then ten. The next thing Rachel knew it was 6 am. She must have passed out around 1 am. That was the last time she remembered checking her phone. HER PHONE.

Rachel scrambled up onto her knees throwing the covers everywhere to find her phone. Once she located it she unlocked the screen. No messages.

She threw herself back on the bed, her head slamming into the pillow. Why did she care if he texted her back? Last night she was mortified about how things had transpired. She did something spontaneous and out of character. Cool and calculated Rachel went off the rails in the most public place possible. It thrilled Santana, but all she felt was regret. She let jealously and excitement take over and now here she was, waiting for a text back from some random firefighter she paid $10,000 for.

Rachel placed her phone back on the nightstand and decided to start her day. No sense in wasting any more time with her mind wrapped up on last night. Since she didn't have to be at the theater until this evening, she could take the time to get her errands run and probably drop off her massive check with Santana to give to the head of the charity.

Once ready to go, Rachel grabbed her list and headed downstairs. When she got to the lobby the doorman waved to her. She found this odd since he never really speaks to anyone for more than a minute at a time. "Oh hi Miss Berry! They've been waiting for you!"

Rachel had no idea what he was talking about. She never had people over to her apartment except for Santana and a few theater friends occasionally. "Oh I think you have me mixed up with someone else," she replied.

The second she hit the pavement outside she realized what he had meant. Paparazzi were everywhere. This had never happened to her before. The only time she was snapped was when she was at an event where someone more famous than her was in attendance. They were all shouting at her at once.

"Miss Berry tell us about your new man!"

"How does it feel to buy a hottie?!"

"Did he sleep over last night? Where is he now?"

Rachel smiled politely and ran into the nearest waiting cab. She quickly called Santana but her phone went straight to voicemail. It was still early on a Sunday after all. She was in a mild panic. Why did the paparazzi know about this? It was a charity event that probably won't even make the papers. She shot Santana a text saying 911 HELP. That should get her attention when she wakes up.

A few blocks up the cab stopped at a red light. She heard a siren out of her right window on the block ahead. A fire truck was leaving the station, with cameras snapping away. Soon she saw the paparazzi chasing the truck as it went down the street. The light turned green and as they passed she was able to read the numbers on the outside of the station.

Station 86.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love them! Once again, I only own the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

After passing the fire station that was swarming with paparazzi, Rachel began frantically calling Santana. What the hell was going on?

On the fifth call Santana finally picked up. "Berry, you'd better be calling me to tell me you had some incredible sex last night."

"Oh Santana thank god! I need you. I woke up this morning and left my building and it was swarming with paparazzi! What did you do?"

Santana giggled through the phone. "No offense Rachel, but you aren't that famous. Are you sure they weren't there for someone else?"

Rachel huffed in frustration. "Thanks a lot Santana. I'm well aware that I don't lead the life that the media cares about, but it was for me. Then I as I'm in the cab I pass Fire Station 86, also swarmed! Now tell me why!"

"Rachel I have NO IDEA. I emailed my normal people last night and went to bed. I'm barely awake. Give me a few minutes to figure this out and I'll call you back. "

Rachel grit her teeth. "FINE!" She hung up the phone and threw it back in her bag. As the cab continued to drive, she couldn't help but feel so guilty for what Finn was probably going through. Something wasn't adding up though. Yes she did spend $10,000 on a date with a hot guy, but it was a charity event. Weird stuff happens all of the time at those things. Those photographers seemed pretty hungry for information. But why?

When she reached her destination, she reached back into her bag to check her phone for any messages, especially a message from Finn. Nothing. Why wasn't he answering? Rachel wondered if he blamed her for all of this. "I've probably ruined his life" Rachel thought. Overdramatic as she was, she felt responsible for this. Poor Finn was just trying to do his civic duty as a Firefighter and she went and ruined it. I guess if Julia won the same thing would have happened though.

It was on her way into the drug store that she passed the newsstand and saw it. Her face was plastered all over the front of the NY POST. It was a picture of her and Finn. It was the one Santana took of them while they were standing by the table, but it wasn't from Santana's angle. Someone else took this picture.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no," she mumbled as she got closer. Rachel picked up the first copy she could grab as she read the headline.

 **FIRE AND ICE** was plastered across the top of the picture. Her eyes grew wider.

Underneath was the byline. "Can the Mayor of New York City's Steamy Son Tame Broadway's Ice Queen?"

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed out loud as she shook the paper in her hands. "SHIT!"

The owner of the newsstand piped up. "Hey lady are you gonna buy that paper or just stand there making a scene?"

Rachel threw five dollars at him, not caring to stay for change, and hailed another cab. As soon as she got in, she frantically dialed Santana's number as her hands shook. The Mayor's son? What the hell!?

This time Santana picked up immediately. "Okay so just calm down. I found out what the deal is."

Rachel felt tears brimming on her eyelids. "Oh I know SANTANA! I saw it too. Meet me at my apartment immediately before I have a nervous breakdown!"

Rachel hung up the phone and continued to stare down at the paper. At least the picture itself was cute, but that title? Ice queen? Is that how she was perceived? Rachel knows she hasn't dated in a while, and her social life is pretty bleak. However, she tries to be a nice person. Does her successful career count for nothing? She didn't know that taking a year or two to really focus on herself was bad for her reputation. Rachel also didn't want to fully admit that she didn't exactly have the best guys knocking down her door to date her.

As the cab approached her building, she could see the camera men still waiting outside. She told the cab to go down into the underground parking structure. It was coded and private. The paparazzi wouldn't be allowed down there.

Once back in her apartment, she threw her bag onto the counter and sat down on the couch, paper in hand. She opened the paper to scan the article inside. It was short, but included more pics from last night, including the one of them on stage with the group. Rachel couldn't help but notice the height difference. Finn's body practically enveloped hers as he had her pulled into his side. She skimmed the article which really didn't add much to the title.

"Broadway's own Rachel Berry bought herself a date with one of New York's most eligible bachelor's last night to the tune of $10,000. Finn Hudson, step son to Mayor Burt Hummel, is a firefighter right here in NYC at Station 86. Could he be the one to finally break that icy façade Ms. Berry's been wearing?"

Rachel shook her head. She didn't want to read on. How could he not tell her this last night?

Just then Rachel heard her phone ping from inside her bag. "That better not be Santana bailing on me," she said as she grabbed her phone. It was a text from Finn.

 **10k:** Number 5 is this you? ;) I'm saving you in my phone as this.

Rachel was livid. That's it? He has to know what's going on outside of his station. She saw them go out on a call.

 **#5:** OH ITS ME alright! I'm guessing you've seen the mayhem outside of your station seeing as my apartment building is swarmed. Care to elaborate?

Rachel waiting as she saw the three dots floating on the screen indicating he was typing.

 **10k:** Yeah sorry, I had no idea this would happen. So I guess you saw the paper? I haven't but my parents sent me a screen shot along with other expletives.

 **#5** : You could have at least told me who you were. Or texted me back to warn me. I sent you a message last night!

 **10k:** Rachel I was working! We had a crazy night and I finally turned my phone off once I saw what had happened. My brother was texting me non-stop and I was trying to sleep on my break. I wasn't avoiding you considering I was hoping you'd find my number

Rachel wanted to believe him but she was just so mad.

 **#5:** So you didn't feel the need to tell me I had bought a date with the MAYOR'S SON?

 **10K:** Look I had no idea this would happen. No one normally pays attention to me. I'm a 28 year old fireman. Not an exciting life. Can we talk about this in person? I feel like you're mad and I don't want things to be taken the wrong way.

Rachel wasn't sure she ever wanted to see him again. This all went terribly wrong. She's always been calculated about every decision she's made. One night she let her emotions get the best of her and she's on the front page of the POST labeled as a bitch. Super.

Just then Santana came flying in the door with a giant smile on her face.

"Santana what on Earth are you smiling about right now? This is a crisis!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Santana just laughed. "Rachel you need to chill out. This isn't a crisis. So people think you are an icy bitch? So what? I mean you kind of are….."

"NO I AM NOT! I mean yes, maybe I need to loosen up a little sometimes, but my drive is what's gotten me a Tony nomination thank you very much." Rachel threw herself back onto the couch and let out a sigh. "I just never thought I was really perceived like this. And why do people think I needed to buy a man? It was a charity event for Christ's sake! I let myself go for five minutes and this is what it got me"

Just then her phone buzzed again.

 **10k:** Hello? I get off in 10 minutes so if you want to get together just let me know. Otherwise I'm heading home.

"Ugh its Finn again" Rachel rolled her eyes as she stared at the phone.

"You two have been texting? Damn Berry you go! You can't be that upset then." Santana clapped her hands together as she grabbed Rachel's phone. "Rachel you need to fucking relax. You are being a total bitch to him in these texts." Santana kept reading. "He wants to come over!? Definitely." Santana began texting back as Rachel tried to grab the phone out of her hand.

 **#5:** Sure! Come on over. My address is 990 5th avenue. Apt 829

Rachel finally got ahold of the phone and was horrified. "Santana! You invited him over? I wasn't even sure if I ever wanted to see him again!"

"Rachel calm the hell down. He's a hot guy wanting to talk to you. LET HIM. You are over reacting. So you are on the front of the Post this week? Great! Press is Press! I only wish I had been privy to his information myself! I need to step up my game!"

Rachel jumped as she felt the phone buzz again in her hand.

 **10k:** Okay cool. I'll sneak in through your parking garage. I know the code ;) #firemanperks

What is up with him and the winky faces?

 **#5** : Is that Legal Finn? You shouldn't be looking that up!

 **10K:** Well are you going to tell on me Number 5?

Santana peeked over her shoulder to read. "I like this guy. A lot." She picked up her bag and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going? I thought you came over to fix this?" Rachel stood up and folded her arms in front of her.

"Rachel, you have a hot guy coming over to talk things over with. There's nothing to fix. Let Finn come over and explain things, even though he's done nothing wrong. Oh and if you feel like climbing that tall tree please do!" Santana laughed as she ran towards the door.

"I am not climbing anyone's tree Santana!" Rachel shouted as she chased her out of the apartment.

Rachel wondered how much time she had before Finn showed up. Funny that she's lived three blocks from Finn's work and had no idea. As she tidied up her already spotless apartment, her mind wandered to the fact that she and Finn have probably been in close proximity so many times but have never crossed paths. Rachel also reflects on the fact that maybe she wouldn't have even noticed Finn or bid on him if Julia hadn't been bidding on him in the first place. Yet, here she is now, waiting for him to come to her apartment.

She is shaken from her thoughts by the doorbell. Rachel quickly glanced down at herself to see she's wearing cropped yoga pants and a tank. A far cry from how he saw her last night. Her hair is tossed into a high bun and she isn't wearing makeup. Oh well! Too late now.

Rachel opened the door to reveal Finn standing in front of her. He's dressed in his navy Fireman uniform, hair sweaty and messy. He has a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. Was he planning on staying over?

"Hey!" Rachel said nervously. "Come on in!"

Finn walked in front of Rachel to enter the apartment. "Sorry I'm so gross. We had a busy shift and then I ran over here to avoid being seen. I mastered the paparazzi today if I do say so myself!" Finn pat himself on the back jokingly. "Mind if I shower? I normally shower at the station but the captain told me to leave because my presence was a distraction today. " Finn rolled his eyes and smiled.

Rachel stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open. She had seen him in his uniform last night, but now she was imagining him all sweaty, fighting fires, and rescuing small children from buildings. He looked different now. He looked hot AND heroic.

"Uh Rach? If you don't want me showering that's cool. We can just talk and I'll go. Apparently my apartment is swarmed so I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight. Just don't want to deal with that."

"Oh its fine. Sorry about my appearance too. I wasn't expecting to see anyone today really." Rachel pulled on her tank to straighten it out, avoiding eye contact with Finn.

Finn smiled. "You look great to me! Now can you show me to your shower? I'm sure I stink of sweat and ash."

"Follow me down the hall." Rachel began to walk, Finn trailed behind her with his bag in hand.

"Here is the guest bathroom. Everything should be all set up in there. There are razors and extra toiletries under the sink if needed. Can you think of anything else?"

Finn placed his bag on the counter and began to open it. "Oh I do need a trash bag or something to put my uniform in. If I throw it in my bag it will stink it up."

Rachel remembered what Santana said. Be nice and loosen up. "Why don't you just leave it outside of the door and I can wash it for you. That way it can be clean for you to take when you leave. "

"Thanks Rachel! That's really nice of you! I'll just throw it outside of the door once I take it off. The instructions for washing are on the tags. Cool?"

Rachel tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Yep! I'll just leave you to it!" Rachel dashed back out into the living room and left Finn to do his thing. Her phone chimed from the table.

 **Santana:** Hope your tree showed up and you are too busy to answer ;)

 **Rachel:** Santana will you stop? FINN is here and he's currently showering.

 **Santana:** Damn you move fast Berry! Didn't know you had it in you!

 **Rachel:** He came straight from work. He needed a shower. NOTHING is going to happen.

 **Santana:** Fine. Borinnnngggg. Just be nice to the poor guy. He seems nice and not like the liar you want him to be. Let yourself just chill out. Toodles!

Rachel threw her phone back down. Hopefully Santana leaves her alone for a while.

Rachel walked back down the hall to gather Finn's clothes to wash. She heard the shower running which hopefully meant that he had already changed. Sure enough, his clothes were outside of the door in a giant pile. She scooped them up and walked across the hall to the laundry room. After reading the directions for his uniform, she threw it all into the washer, trying not to focus too much on his boxer shorts. There was just something odd about handling a man's underwear that you didn't know. Obviously Finn didn't care. She could tell he is much more laid back than she is. Well almost everyone is so that's not hard to do.

She tried to keep busy as she could hear Finn finishing up in the bathroom. One would think it would be strange to have a man you hardly knew showering in your apartment yet it didn't feel that awkward. Finn seemed nice enough and he probably didn't want to make any more headlines this week.

It was nearing lunch time by now, so she decided to get some food out in case he was hungry. Thank god she had gone grocery shopping yesterday morning before the event.

Just as Rachel was finishing up preparing the food, Finn emerged from the Hallway. His hair was wet and tousled like he had just run his fingers through it. He was dressed casually in an FDNY t shirt and loose basketball shorts.

"Thanks so much for that Rachel. I feel like a new man!" Finn immediately saw the food on the counter and made a bee line for it. "Oh I'm starving! This looks delicious!" He started making himself a plate and Rachel was a little put off that he just started helping himself without even asking.

"What can I make you Rachel? What sandwich would fit your fancy today?"

Much better, Rachel thought. "I'll just have veggies on wheat please but I can make it myself."

"Oh no I insist. Plus your shower is amazing! I've never felt cleaner." Finn winked at her as he continued to fix their lunch.

Rachel didn't know what was happening to her. She met this guy by a freak chance last night and everything he said to her was making her blush and cringe all at the same time. She could not fall for this guy. No way. What a cliché that would be! Rachel Berry dates man she bought at an auction. UGH. Why can't she meet anyone a normal way, like in a coffee shop or at the drug store?

The beginning of their lunch conversation was casual. Finn talked about the calls he had on the shift the night before. Rachel didn't have much to add because she was sleeping while all of that was going on. Finally, Finn broke the tension.

"So, you now know I'm the Mayor's son. Well step-son. Honestly I didn't tell you because I never thought this was going to happen. It's not just something I blurt out to people ya know? It was also refreshing to meet a girl who didn't know who I was. I guess the Broadway crowd doesn't follow politics much?"

Rachel laughed. "Well we do, but I guess I just didn't make the connection." Rachel paused to try and read Finn, but he just kept eating without a care in the world. "It was sort of nice that you didn't know who I was either. Most guys I meet are all related to my job in some way. I don't get out much otherwise."

"Well we must change that! Look Rachel, I know you don't want me to honor the auction deal, but what if we went out as friends? I won't even pay for you if you don't want me to ok? We can wait until this all dies down, which will be by tomorrow if my dad's PR has anything to do with it. I'm in trouble enough with them as it is, I don't want to rock the boat any more than I already have."

Rachel appreciated his honestly. "I just might take you up on that Finn. I pretty much spend all of my time at the theater and at home. It would be nice to get out and distract myself once in a while." Santana would be so proud of her right now!

"Well alright then. It's a non-date date. Hopefully no paparazzi find us. Although I will say we looked pretty good in that pic right?" Finn nudged her arm playfully.

"It wasn't bad except for the fact that I was squished underneath your arm, "Rachel said as she laughed nervously.

"Well I apologize for that. I'm kind of tall if you haven't noticed." Finn finished up his lunch and picked both of their plates up to take to the sink. His mom had always taught him to help clean up when you were a guest in someone else's house.

"Finn you don't have to do that! Why don't you go put your clothes in the dryer and I'll finish up here. It's right down the hall across from the bathroom."

They both finished their duties and then were back in the living room sitting in awkward silence on the couch.

"Look Rachel I would normally get out of your hair but I need my uniform before I head to the hotel. The other clean ones are at my apartment."

Rachel didn't want it to be awkward, but Finn was still a stranger after all. Finn seemed to be cautious about everything, probably because Rachel hadn't exactly been the most approachable last night.

"Oh its fine! I don't normally do anything on Sunday's until I go to work around 5. Make yourself at home. Where do you live by the way? If it's close I can always have a driver take you and you can run past the paparazzi if you need to."

Rachel still felt bad for him. He seemed like a lost puppy in all of this. She was too, but at least her job called for interactions with the public every now and then. Finn was just a Fireman trying to do his job.

"I live in Brooklyn. Not exactly close to just hop on home with a driver."

"Brooklyn? That's far!"

Finn laughed. "Rachel, I don't make nearly enough money to live in the city. Not comfortably anyway. I like Brooklyn. It suits me. Plus I can afford to live there without a roommate which is a bonus. "

Finn was being so humble about his life, which is the exact opposite of how he was portrayed in the paper.

"So New York's most eligible bachelor lives in Brooklyn?" Rachel asked trying to hide the confusion on her face.

Finn fell back onto the couch belly laughing. "What? I'm the most eligible bachelor? I highly doubt that! They just say that stuff for ratings and sales. I haven't even read the article in the paper but my brother has sent me screen shots of the entire thing while I was showering."

Rachel couldn't understand why he found this all so funny. "Well I am apparently Broadway's biggest bitch which isn't something I find funny at all."

Finn's face fell and became serious. "Well that's not true at all. I mean I hardly know you but you've been nicer to me than 99% of the women I meet. Minus a few of those text messages of course." Finn held up his phone as he raises his eyebrows.

Rachel felt mortified. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. I tend to over react. Let's call it a truce ok? This has been the craziest thing that's happened to me in a while. And I thought walking into the Broadway Gives luncheon with my dress tucked into my underwear was bad…."

Finn threw his hand up over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter, but it didn't work. His laughter escaped before he could do anything else.

Rachel threw a pillow at his face but Finn caught it. "Hey that's not nice! I was so embarrassed!"

"It's funny! Don't tell me stuff like that and expect me not to laugh!" Finn tossed the pillow back in Rachel's direction as he continued to chuckle.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Finn's uniform was done but he stayed and watched some reality show about people going on dates naked. It definitely lifted the tension between them.

Around 3pm Finn decided to head over to his hotel for the night. Word was that his apartment still had a few straggling photographers and he didn't want to deal with it. Plus he mentioned that his dad had free hotel rooms all over the city.

He gathered the rest of his things and got ready to leave. "Thanks again for everything Rachel. Maybe I'll see you again when all of this craziness dies down. I appreciate the shower and the use of your washing machine." Rachel could tell Finn was nervous. She just wasn't sure why.

"Oh anytime Finn. Maybe it wasn't so bad spending $10,000 bucks on you." Oh no. Why did she just say that? Why can't she just flirt normally and not like a dork?

"Ha! Well I'm glad I haven't disappointed you. Good luck with your show tonight. Text me ok? I promise I won't take as long to respond."

With that Finn walked out the door and Rachel wanted to crawl into a dark hole. She should have asked him to stay? Or maybe not. Would that have been weird? Why does she have to analyze everything to death?

Rachel called Santana who also told her to stop worrying. Finn was honest about everything and this would all blow over soon. Press is press she kept saying. Rachel knew she was right.

Rachel didn't want to seem too eager, so she didn't text Finn before she went to work. She didn't want to be distracted during the entire show wondering if he had replied.

It was just before she was about to go on stage that she heard her phone go off. She hesitated, not wanting to get herself off track, but she couldn't help herself.

 **10k** : My bro told me to tell you to break a leg, but that seems kind of morbid. I'll just tell you to have fun at work instead ;)

Maybe she hadn't blown it after all.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I love reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry. That's my biggest pet peeve when authors take forever to update, but life gets in the way! This story is not dead, it's just taking its sweet time in my head ;)**_

Rachel hadn't seen Finn since he left her apartment last week. They hadn't been seen together at all as a matter of fact, so the press had died down significantly. They had tried to text, but their schedules were not in sync so even that was dying off. The texts were pretty platonic for the most part. Sometimes Rachel found herself reaching for her phone to tell him something random knowing he would be genuinely interested. He was a really nice guy from what she could tell. She wouldn't even let herself google him because from her own experience not everything you read is true. Plus she was trying to hold true to her new and improved self and let things run their course.

They were in this place of limbo. They had met in a strange way, met again under even stranger circumstances, and now things were at a standstill. What if he was the ONE but she was too caught up in the stupid auction part of it to move on? She had stopped that way of thinking two years ago when she vowed to put herself first. No more thinking every guy she met could be her future husband. No more settling for things that weren't right. She has only known Finn for a week and in those seven days had spent a total of three hours with him. What should happen next? If Rachel only knew.

Rachel was on her way to a meeting with Santana for a fitting for her Tony's dress. Oh yes the Tony's. Three weeks away. Still no date. Still hasn't asked Finn.

When she arrived at the fitting, there were ten dresses all hanging on a rack with coordinating shoes, jewelry, etc. Santana was barking orders at everyone and before she knew it she was down to her underwear being dressed.

Rachel tried on the first dress. It was a deep purple mermaid style. She wasn't a fan. Mermaid styles and short girls don't mix.

The second dress was a lime green a-line satin dress. Again a miss. No need to look like a giant lime on the stage while accepting her award.

The third dress was a black strapless number. The bodice was covered in sequins which would look fantastic on the red carpet. The skirt was a loose chiffon that flattered her perfectly. This was it. The dress she would win her first Tony in. She did a twirl in the mirror for Santana who clapped for her.

"YES! Rachel this is it! Sort of sexy but still classy. Love it! Your date can wear a black suit with a black tie. It will look amazing".

"My date? I thought I would just take you and my dad's."

"Oh no you don't! You paid $10,000 bucks for Finn Hudson to go with you and you are not going back on that now. No way. I'll gladly sit in the back with the rest of the PR peeps."

Rachel just looked at the ground, not responding to Santana's rant.

"Wait a minute, you haven't asked him? It's been a week Rachel! You need the press and he's hot. What's the hold up?"

Rachel tried to stay still as the seamstress pinned the gown for alterations.

"I don't' know Santana. He was super nice at my apartment last week but we've barely talked and it just seems awkward."

Santana laughed. "More awkward than winning him in an auction? Get over yourself Rachel. Invite him and have a good time! You can't chill with your dads the entire night. It's boring and you know they'll want to go home right after the show. You have after parties to attend remember?"

Rachel knew she was right. She didn't have anyone else and he was a perfectly fine date. She can play it off as her using the charity event on the red carpet and then she could move on. The real question was, did she want to? And how had she become so utterly unappealing to the public?

"I'll send him a text right now inviting him to my show this week. He can't go to the Tony's never having seen me perform. That's insane."

 **#5:** Hey Finn! Just wanted to see if you'd like to come see my show this week? You need a proper introduction to Broadway.

Now she waited. What if he didn't answer?

 **10K:** Sure! I'm free tonight actually! Is that too soon?

Shit! Tonight? Why did Finn make her feel nervous? He's just a friend. A random friend. An acquaintance at best.

 **#5** Yes that works! I'll leave two tickets at will call for you!

Santana slapped Rachel's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rachel rubbed her arm where she had been hit.

"Two tickets? Why would you give him the opportunity to bring someone else? As in another girl? Seriously Rachel are you trying to sabotage yourself?"

Rachel hadn't thought about that. "Santana I just sent a simple text! I've never just left one ticket for someone. What if he didn't want to come alone?"

"I'm just saying what if he brings a girl with him tonight? You guys haven't even gone out once and you're supposed to ask him to go to the Tony's which is a big deal!"

"What do you want me to do Santana? I already sent the text! I can't take the ticket back so I guess I'll just have to take my chances."

Santana shook her head. "I swear Rachel, trying to orchestrate any type of social comeback for you is super hard. If you don't ask Finn to the Tony's, which was YOUR idea and he sort of knows about it, you are an idiot. He's hot, apparently super eligible, and I think he's into you. Get this show on the road!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't want to admit Santana was right. Finn seemed nice and she hadn't found any huge flaws yet. Her phone pinged again!

 **10K:** Okay great! See ya later ;)

"Ask him out to go out after! Yes! That way he won't bring anyone else!" Santana went to grab for Rachel's phone but she pulled away.

"I can't do it myself Santana. I'm not an idiot."

Santana snickered to herself as Rachel began to type.

 **#5** : I'm free afterwards if you'd like to grab a drink or something. I usually get out from backstage around 10:30. Meet me at the stage door?

After reading over Rachel's shoulder, Santana began to clap wildly.

"Well done Rachel! Now we're back in the game!"

* * *

The issue with sending that last text was that Finn never answered. Rachel had no idea if they were going to meet up after the show or not. It was now just before show time and still nothing.

Rachel peered out from behind the curtain five minute before the show was going to start. Since she hadn't heard from Finn she was worried he would be a no show. He had to see her perform if he was going to be her Tony's date. How embarrassing if he hadn't.

Sitting in the second row center was Finn, his head peeking over the crowd due to his height. Rachel giggled at the sight of him. He was flipping through the program and asking questions to the person seated next to him. That seat, thankfully, was filled by a man. He was shorter and very well dressed. "Thank god it's not a woman," Rachel thought to herself. Wait why would he bring a guy? Maybe it's a friend. What if Finn is gay?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the stage manager calling for places. She felt nervous. Was it because Finn was here? Why did she care what he thought? She never cared about what her previous boyfriends thought of her shows, although it did help if they liked it. Finn is just a random guy to her so why was he having this affect?

Finn sat quietly in the audience, studying Rachel's bio page in the Playbill. Kurt kept chiming in every second adding to it. "I can't believe YOU are somehow now interacting with Rachel Berry! Rachel Berry Finn! I mean how do you have such luck?"

"Uh I don't know? I don't know anything about her or who she is. I had never heard of her before last week." Finn continued to flip through the program to see if there was anything interesting in it to him. There wasn't.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine is so mad he wasn't in town for this. He might love Rachel more than I do! She's amazing in this show. Amazing. This is my third time seeing it so thanks for the invite."

Finn rolled his eyes. He was glad Kurt had agreed to come. He didn't want to come alone and none of his work friends would have shown any interest. However, it seemed that Kurt already had them off and married when he and Rachel hadn't even gone on a date yet. "Don't get too excited Kurt. I don't think she's interested in me in anything other than to be her date for that awards show, which she hasn't brought up since the auction. Plus, I have enough baggage to make me the most unappealing guy in New York."

The lights began to dim to signal the show was starting. Finn sat back in his seat and tried to make himself smaller, knowing the person behind him most likely couldn't see over him. The curtains opened and there she was.

* * *

The lights rose again for intermission. Finn sat there stunned.

"Isn't she amazing Finn? I could watch her all day long and never be bored! That talent!"

"Kurt, are all performers like her? Like that? Can sing like that?" Why wasn't his brain working?

Kurt shook his head. "No way. She's something special. I've seen almost every show on Broadway and there are only a select few in her league. Why? What did you think?"

Finn couldn't find the words to describe how he felt watching Rachel perform. He was actually into the storyline too, mostly because he got to see Rachel on stage. He couldn't be bored watching her.

"I mean, she's really really good. I've never known anyone that talented. She looks amazing too. You know she sent me a text asking me to meet her at the stage door and I just realized I never replied. What an ass!"

"Text her now! She's probably back in her dressing room!"

 **10k:** I'll see you there!

Immediately he got a reply.

 **#5:** Great! Hope you are enjoying the show!

Finn didn't realize he was grinning while reading her reply.

"Oh my god you want to date her! You do don't you? You're smiling at her reply!" Kurt began to clap and giggle. "Finn please please date her! Please this would be amazing!"

"Kurt I'm not going to date someone because you are their fan. Like I said, I don't think she wants to date me and I have no business dating anyone. I tried to hint at it last week but she was all caught up in the fact that she bought me in the auction. I'm 28 years old and feel like I'm 16 again trying to get a girlfriend. It's just not worth it."

"Finn you won't know unless you try. I haven't seen you smile about any girl in a long time."

The rest of the show flew by as Finn was anticipating seeing Rachel afterwards. Every time she was on stage he was mesmerized. He swears she made eye contact with him a few times but he might have imagined it.

Once the show was over, he and Kurt headed out to the stage door, not expecting the huge crowd that was standing there. Slowly the cast members began to filter out and take pictures with fans and sign autographs. No sign of Rachel.

"Are you sure she said the stage door Finn? Check your text again." Kurt demanded.

"Yes I'm sure. I've read it 20 times. If she doesn't come out soon we can just go ok?"

Just then the stage door opened and Rachel emerged. She was dressed in jeans and a short sleeved pink t shirt. Her hair was pulled onto the top of her head in a top knot and a giant bag was slung over her shoulder. Immediately the crowd started to shout at her for pictures and autographs. Rachel graciously obliged and took time to talk to her fans. Kurt and Finn stood in the back of the crowd by security, trying not to be noticed. As Rachel got closer she caught Finn's eye and smiled.

"Okay everyone! Thanks so much for coming but I need to call it a night! Thanks again!" Rachel made her way towards Finn and Kurt when she heard it.

"Hey that's the firefighter!"

Rachel hurried over to them and commanded "Come with me and just keep walking." She could see the flashes of light going off behind her. She had thought this might happen but if she wanted to have any type of relationship with Finn she'd have to deal with it. As Santana would say "any press is good press".

They rushed into a coffee shop nearby and thankfully no one had the nerve to follow them in.

Kurt's phone began to ring and Finn and Rachel sat down at a table near the back.

"Sorry about that Finn. I was worried that would happen when I had you meet me there." Rachel fiddled with her bag as she noticed how handsome Finn looked. She had only ever seen him in his Fireman uniform or casual sweats. He was dressed up tonight and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Don't worry about it. All they got were some shots of us walking away. So, that's my brother Kurt over there on the phone. He loves Broadway so I thought I would bring him along."

Rachel sighed internally. Whew, a brother.

Just then Kurt found them at the back of the coffee shop as he hung up the phone. He rushed over to Rachel with his arms extended for a hug. "Hi! I'm Kurt, Finn's brother. I must say Rachel you were a breath of fresh air in your show tonight. Absolutely stunning."

"Well thank you. It's so nice to meet you Kurt."

Rachel wondered if Kurt would be sticking around. It would be kind of awkward but he seemed nice. She just needed a moment to ask Finn to the Tony's. Why did she feel so nervous about it? It was the premise of the auction; to take her date to the Tony's.

"So who was on the phone Kurt? Seemed important." Finn was trying to get Kurt to take the hint and leave but he seemed oblivious.

"It was mom and dad. They are going to dinner and want to know if we can join them."

Finn looked at his watch. "It's 10:45!"

"They were probably at some event and dad hated the food. You know how he is."

Finn looked over at Rachel who was sitting next to them awkwardly.

"Why don't you two go and I can catch up with you later Finn. I don't want to impede on your family time."

Finn shook his head. "No, I had plans with you first. Don't worry about it."

Before he knew what was happening Kurt blurted out "Come with us! My mom would love the presence of a girl at a meal. Normally is just us boys plus my husband. She's sadly outnumbered."

Rachel froze unsure of what to do. She wanted to ask Finn to the Tony's. That's why she had asked him out. However, she felt like having dinner with the Mayor of NYC wasn't a bad idea either.

"Oh I don't know. I mean I'm not exactly dressed for dinner," as she gestured towards her outfit, "and your parents are pretty important people."

Kurt began to laugh. "Rachel we are going to a diner not too far from here. It's my dad's favorite place. I don't want to ruin your plans at all but we'd love to have you."

Finn waited for Rachel's reply. He felt himself drawn to her. He wanted to spend time with her. The question was did she?

"Sure, I'd love to meet your parents if that's okay."

Kurt clapped and the three made their way out of the diner. Fortunately no one was out there trying to follow them.

* * *

The diner they were meeting at wasn't far. Rachel tried not to act nervous, trying to recall how the night even got to this point. Finn had asked her several times if he'd rather them go do their own thing, but she didn't want be rude and say yes. She was now on her way to eat dinner with the Mayor of New York city after she purchased his step son in an auction. Awkward much? Then she laughed under her breath thinking about how Santana would have a field day with this in the morning.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"Oh I'm just laughing at the fact that this morning I was trying on designer gowns for the Tony's and right now I'm going to have dinner with the Mayor in jeans and a t-shirt. It's just how my life works these days."

"You look fine," Kurt added, "Our parents might be important but they are really down to Earth and normal. Plus I don't think they've ever casually had a Broadway start in their midst for a random midweek dinner!"

Rachel tucked her arms across her body as she walked between Finn and Kurt. They both seemed nice enough and hopefully dinner would go over well. Then she could ask Finn to the Tony's. Why did she feel like a 28 year old reverting back to her 18 year old self getting the courage to ask a boy out? This was just part of the deal. Charity event date to the Tony's. That's all it will be.

They walked into the diner which was mostly empty for this time of night. Burt and Carole were sitting all of the way in the back in a large booth. They waved to the boys and Carole smiled when she saw they had an extra guest.

Burt stood to greet them. "Well hello to my boys who I hardly see lately!" He gave them both a huge hug. "And who do we have here?"

Rachel extended her arm out for a handshake. "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then she reached over to shake Carole's hand, who smiled in return.

"Oh yes the girl from the auction. Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat."

Rachel sat next to Finn who was now sandwiched in between her and Kurt. "Yeah I'm so sorry about that auction mess. I had no idea who Finn was. Trust me, I didn't enjoy that press frenzy either."

"Oh don't worry about that. This isn't the first time Finn's caused issues in the press. I mean when he and Quinn- OW! Why are you kicking me Finn?" Kurt shouted! "Geez!"

Rachel looked over at Finn puzzled. Who was Quinn?

Burt spoke up. "What Kurt means is, we're used to it. Things had died down for a while, but the press is always looking for something to publish about me and this time Finn was the target. Things were easier when the boys were younger and I wasn't in office, but now that we are all out and about living our lives we tend to forget that the public just loves a good story."

"I lead a pretty boring life so they usually leave me alone." Finn added.

"Well Blaine and I are fabulous! Our wedding was in the papers and it was my dream come true."

Rachel laughed. "Well even me being a performer doesn't usually warrant THAT much press. I guess it just proved to be a good story. And I swear I'm nicer than they made me out to be." Rachel looked down at her menu, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.

"Of course you are!" Carole chimed in. "Finn wouldn't have brought you here if you weren't! He's a very good judge of character you know." Carole winked at Finn and smiled.

"Mom, stop," Finn said blushing. Rachel and I had plans tonight after Kurt and I saw her show and she was gracious enough to come so let's move onto some normal conversation shall we?" Finn hated being the center of attention and wanted to do anything to move things along. No need for his old wounds to be ripped open tonight.

Conversation shifted over the course of the evening. Rachel found out that Kurt is a buyer for Bloomingdales and his husband is a Doctor currently away at a medical seminar. They live in Connecticut and are trying to adopt a child although the process is lengthy. Carole and Burt shared how they met at a fundraiser when Finn was 15 and were married a year later. Finn grew up in Brooklyn and still lives in the house his parents had. No mention of his dad though, and she didn't want to pry.

Rachel told them about her upbringing in NYC and her dads who live downtown. How she struggled for many years to make it and now is nominated for a Tony award as Fanny Brice. She invited Burt and Carole to a show at the end of the week and they were thrilled. Rachel was glad to see how the conversation had flowed freely, even allowing for a few jokes and laughs along the way. It felt nice. She loved her dad's but it had been just the three of them for her entire life. She had a few friends, Santana being one of them, but other than that she led a pretty isolated life. Rachel had always been fine with it. Even when she had a boyfriend she didn't always click fully with them and their families. Tonight though, her anxiety had eased and she felt like she was having dinner with old friends. Rachel was so involved in all of the conversation, she failed to notice how uncomfortable Finn was during all of this. She turned to see him fiddling with the straw in his drink while everyone talked around him.

Rachel nudged him slightly with her arm. It wasn't hard to do since they were sitting so close in the small booth. "Hey," she whispered, "are you ok? Sorry I can talk a lot."

Finn was smashed in between Kurt and Rachel, which at his size wasn't the best. Rachel was pushed up against him and every so often her arm would brush his. He could smell the light perfume she was wearing. Finn couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

He also hoped that the conversation wouldn't go back to Quinn. Rachel didn't need to know about any of that right now.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just realizing it's late and I have to be to work at 7." Finn glanced down at his watch. It was almost 1 am.

Carole gasped. "Oh Finn why didn't you say something? We've just been chatting away! Are you going all the way back to Brooklyn tonight?"

"No, I'll just sleep at the station. I keep extra stuff there just in case. Plus I think I should take Rachel home. No need for her to be going anywhere alone this time of night."

Rachel grinned like a school girl. "Finn that's very nice of you. I would appreciate it. I'm used to the city but you can never be too careful."

Dinner wrapped up and the group said their goodbyes and parted ways. Rachel had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she saw any of them.

* * *

Rachel had suggested they take a cab to save time, but Finn wanted to walk home. He wanted to make the night stretch on as long as possible. He felt so comfortable with Rachel even though he barely knew her.

"I know this is going to sound strange but dinner with your family was really nice. I feel like I have known all of you forever. Thanks so much for taking me tonight." Rachel continued to walk next to Finn, a comfortable silence lingering in the air.

"They really seemed to like you. You fit right in." It was almost scary how WELL she fit in, Finn thought to himself.

They continued to walk in the cool summer air. Not many people were out this late on a weeknight. They were closing in on Rachel's apartment building when she broke the silence.

"So do you want to go to the Tony's with me? As my date? It doesn't have to be more than that. I just, well I need a date and -"

"Yes." Finn answered quickly.

"Yes?" Rachel's smile grew wide.

"Yes. And Rachel? Can we stop talking about the auction? I know it happened and it was for a good cause, but I just don't want to talk about it anymore. You're using it as a crutch to avoid actually saying whether or not you want to hang out more, or date, or whatever. I'd go to the Tony's with you even if you hadn't won that auction. I want to go because it's another chance to spend time with you. I don't feel obligated whatsoever."

Rachel was stunned. She should be offended, but he's actually right. "Okay. How do you know that Finn? That's a strong accusation for someone who has just met me."

"A lot of therapy Rachel. A lot." Finn brushed his hands through his hair, worried he had made her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, I won't bring it up anymore. I tend to get hung up on stuff sometimes. I just have enough issues with my dating life. I obviously never thought I'd buy a guy in an auction. Then that guy turns out to be pretty nice."

Finn glanced down at her.

"Oops sorry. Auction talk again." Rachel made a motion like she was zipping her lips shut and Finn laughed. "I'm not good at this if you can't tell. Broadway I can nail, my personal life is a mess."

"You don't have to take it literally. I just think you aren't giving anything a chance. I'll go to the Tony's with you. Consider it done. I'd also like to hang out before that a few times, if that's okay. I think you're really great Rachel. I don't know how you feel about me, but that's how I feel about you."

Rachel was speechless. She's never had a guy be so forward with her before. Normally it's a song and dance show before anything starts happening.

"Look Finn, I don't know what to think right now. I do know that you are someone I can be myself around. Not once have I felt the need to pretend to be something I'm not tonight. It was just really nice to hang out, even if we weren't alone. Last week I never thought anything would come of us. I was actually hoping to run away from it all. I'm glad I didn't."

They finally reached the door to her building. Finn turned towards Rachel, leaned down, and gave her the biggest hug she'd ever received. His entire body covered up hers and she inhaled the smell of his cologne like her life depended on it.

"Good night Rachel. Text me ok? I'll be bored tomorrow if we don't get any calls."

Before she could answer, Finn walked away towards his station two blocks up. She'll definitely be texting him in the morning.

 **So things are happening! Next up-The Tony's! Please review ;) I love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to everyone still reading! I had planned on this story being only a few chapters and it just keeps going so I hope you'll hang in there! Once again I only own the plot and nothing else.**

It was Tony day. Rachel sat in her robe as the hair and makeup people worked their magic. She found herself wondering what Finn was doing right now. Was he ready? Did he decide on a suit or a tux? Last time they spoke about it he wasn't sure.

Once again their schedules had prevented them from actually spending any quality time together since the night they had dinner at the diner. They had managed to get coffee together twice since then. Finn had taken on some extra shifts to cover for someone on medical leave, which meant he wasn't available much. Rachel's schedule was the same, but not compatible with Finn's at all. They would still text frequently, almost daily at this rate, but she still didn't feel like they were much more than friends. He was a great friend, but Rachel couldn't help but notice that she longed for something more.

The Tony's had been a huge distraction for her. On top of her performing regularly in her show, she also had to prepare to perform on stage in the opening number, which meant added rehearsals. This year the Tony Awards decided to have all of the best actor and actress nominees open the show. Rachel was estatic but it added so much to her already full plate. It was ironic that she spend two years focusing on herself and making sure she felt like a complete person, and now that she wanted to give something a chance she had no time to do so.

Rachel continued to daydream as the hairstylist put the finishing touches on her hair. Santana was in the background feverishly typing on her phone. Her dad's were dressed and out in the living room watching TV, waiting for Rachel to be done. Finn was getting picked up separately and would meet them downstairs in the limo.

Santana helped Rachel into her dress and smoothed it out as Rachel slipped her black heels on.

"Well you clean up good Berry! Now let's get downstairs. The car should be here in two minutes. We need you on the carpet in 30."

Santana quickly exited the room as Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time. She drew in a deep breath as she spoke. "Okay Rachel. Stay calm. You've got this. This is the most important night of your life. Own it."

Rachel walked out into the living room where her dad's were waiting. They both clapped when they saw her.

"Oh Rachel, you look exquisite" Hiram said.

LeRoy had his cell phone out already snapping pictures. "I've never seen you look better my dear!"

Rachel hugged them both as Santana handed Rachel her bag.

"Okay the car's here. Finn's here too so let's get this show on the road."

The elevator ride down to the parking garage was quick. When the doors opened, Rachel was greeted by a smiling Finn standing outside of the limo. He was dressed in crisp black suit, white shirt, and black silk tie. As if she wasn't feeling attracted to him already, Rachel felt herself blush at the sight of him.

"Wow Rachel. You look incredible." Finn held his hand out to help Rachel into the car.

"Thank you Finn."

Rachel climbed into the limo as her dads and Santana followed. Finn being the gentleman that he was, climbed in last. He slid into the seat next to Rachel and closest to the door. Before he could say anything to the crowd, Santana began barking instructions.

"Okay red carpet is first. Rachel, you and Finn will walk it while I trail behind. Papa Berry duo will head directly to your seats. Once inside, Rachel heads backstage to prep for the opening. Finn you'll go sit next to the dads, I'll be sitting a few rows back. After the performance Rachel will go back to her seat, etc."

Finn nodded his head to acknowledge her statements. "Hello, I'm Finn by the way." Finn held out his hand to shake the hands of Rachel's dads.

"Nice to meet you" they both replied in unison.

The car grew silent. Rachel hadn't thought about how awkward this would be. Finn had never met her dads before, and on a night like this nerves were high and it probably wasn't the best place for them to meet.

Once the limo arrived, things moved quickly. Finn exited the limo first, helping Rachel out and making sure she was ready to go. Everyone else headed inside as he followed and posed with Rachel on the red carpet. Everyone was screaming and shouting at them since they hadn't been seen publicly since the auction.

Finn stood by her side while she posed for pictures, then stepped aside when she needed to be photographed alone. The vibe was positive and he hadn't heard anything bad screamed at them…yet.

When they got inside the building, Rachel was ushered off backstage to get ready. Finn headed into the theater to sit down before the show began. He took his seat next to Rachel's fathers. The seat next to him on the aisle was to be filled by an audience filler until after Rachel performed.

"So Finn, how long have you been a firefighter? Rachel has only told us a little bit about you." Hiram turned to face Finn and Leroy peered over Hiram's shoulder.

"I've been a firefighter for five years. I really love it. I work about two blocks from Rachel's apartment actually." Finn wrung his hands together as they started to sweat. Between the excitement of the night and having to sit next to Rachel's dads, he was stressed.

"Well that's a very noble profession Finn. I'd love to hear more about it sometime." LeRoy sat back in his seat as the lights flashed indicating the show would be starting soon.

Finn felt his stomach drop. Why did he feel so nervous? Was it because Rachel was performing? Or he was just excited to see her perform?

The music began and the host of the show came out on stage. Immediately he saw Rachel come out as she began to sing the opening number with a few others. His jaw dropped when he saw the sexy short dress she was wearing with fishnet tights. She continued to dance around the stage as she sang, although Finn couldn't tell you what song it was or what it was about. He was enamored with Rachel. Maybe tonight he could make his move. Kurt had been urging him to ask her out but the timing was never right. Tonight after she wins, he'll do it.

As the number ended, Finn couldn't stop smiling. Neither could her fathers. They clapped wildly as the show went to commercial break.

"She's amazing isn't she Finn?" Hiram asked.

"I've never met anyone like her."

Hiram and LeRoy smiled and then began to engage in a conversation with someone behind them that they knew. Finn smiled at the woman next to him who was sitting in Rachel's seat. When was she going to be back?

Finn was looking around for her when the announcement was made they were going back live. Two awards were given out along with two speeches. Finn didn't know who any of these people were. He started to feel very out of place.

The next commercial break came and Rachel finally returned from backstage, back in her original dress.

"Hi Rachel! You did great!" Finn blurted out loudly. He felt so awkward.

"Thanks Finn. What did you think dads? I think it went well!"

Her fathers took turns throwing complements her way as Rachel settled into her seat, adjusting her dress and hair. Her award wasn't until the end of the show, but she knew all eyes would be on the nominees throughout the broadcast. Rachel realized how awkward it was to have Finn sitting here on the biggest night of her life. She had hoped more would have happened between them by now when she asked him to the Tony's. Maybe they were just meant to be friends. Now he was sitting by her side on national television.

The night continued on as usual. Finn just clapped when Rachel did. He was terrified of doing the wrong thing. The final commercial break came before Rachel's award was to be announced. He noticed Rachel take a huge breath and let out a sigh.

"You ok?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just was really confident I was going to win and now I'm second guessing myself. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Now don't do that," Finn smiled as he grabbed her hand. "It will all be over in a few minutes. I for one think you're an incredible singer who deserves to win. You know, I'm very seasoned in all things Broadway." Finn winked which made Rachel laugh.

"Oh really? Your entire month's exposure has led you to believe I'm going to win huh?" Rachel fired back in a flirty tone. He was doing a good job at making her relax.

"Oh yes. Definitely. I've been contacted by several Broadway blogs to start writing for them."

Rachel slapped Finn on the arm and laughed again. Then the announcement was made. Commercial break over.

The next two presenters were announced and approached the microphone. "Best Performance by an actress in a leading role in a musical…" This was it. The presenter rattled off the names of the nominees. Rachel smiled and Finn clapped when her name was read. It was here. The moment she had worked so hard for. She was going to win a Tony.

"And the winner is... Michelle Simpson for ..." Rachel blanked out. She smiled and clapped for the cameras. She felt Finn's hand reach down and squeeze her knee. He even understood that they both had to look happy for the other person.

She had lost. She was so sure she was going to win. So sure that she had written a speech that was currently tucked into the bra of her dress. Rachel continued to look at Michelle as she said her acceptance speech. The cameras were still on her. She swallowed hard to fight back the cry that wanted to escape her mouth.

Rachel had to sit through one the last few major awards, including the one enemy Julia's show was nominated for. They won. This night could not be going any worse.

The show finally ended and Rachel's main goal was just to get the hell out of the theater without having to talk to that many people. She had held it together so far because, well, she's an actress. However, the longer she was left alone with her thoughts the worse things were getting in her head. Rachel just wanted this night to end. She needed her bed, a sad movie, and a good cry.

Santana made her way down to them as the crowd began to disperse. She gave Rachel a huge hug which caught her off guard because Santana wasn't the affectionate type.

"Sorry Berry, I thought you had it in the bag too."

"Well you know what they say, it's an honor to be nominated right?"

Rachel hugged her dad's goodbye. They had no interest in going to the after parties and Rachel didn't exactly feel like having to entertain them all night.

"Okay I'll text the limo driver to start pulling up and he'll drop you two off at the first party. After that it's up to you how many places you want to go ok?"

Rachel looked at Santana confused. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No. I mean there isn't much press stuff for me to handle due to the outcome of the night. As much as I love you Rachel, I'd rather go home and maybe invite a friend over." Santana winked and Rachel was stonefaced. How could she not come with her on the biggest night ever? So now it would just be her and Finn skating through the parties like a couple even though they aren't.

During all of this Finn stood behind the two as they worked out the logistics of the night. He felt uncomfortable. He didn't know Rachel well, but knew she had to be devastated even though she was acting like she was fine. Finn knew they still had to go to the parties she was scheduled to appear at, but suddenly felt intimidated to go.

He followed the two outside as they continued to chat. Soon it was just he and Rachel in the limo.

"Are you okay Rachel? I'd understand if you want to go home or go alone or something." Finn sat across from Rachel, her legs crossed at the ankles to give Finn more leg room.

"Yeah I'm okay. I mean I'm upset but I have to go to the first party. All of the nominees will be there. Sorry I feel like I'm going to be a total bummer tonight. Free drinks though right?"

Rachel laughed quietly and began to stare out the window. She was trying to act like she was fine, but inside wanted to flee again. She looked across at Finn who was staring back at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You just look really pretty tonight."

Rachel felt herself blush at his comment.

"Rachel I know you're upset and you should be. Let's just try to have a nice night out. We're both off at the same time and you won't catch me in a Tux again anytime soon."

Finn flashed a half smile her way and she felt herself relax. She's right. She wasn't uncomfortable with the notion of Finn spending time with her, it was just that she didn't know what to do with her emotions right now. In the past her boyfriends had accused her of being overly emotional or too needy. The fear of rejection from Finn was real and right in front of her.

"You're right Finn. Let's try to have a good time tonight. Plus, everyone will want to meet my hot fireman date."

"You think I'm hot huh?" Finn put his hands behind his head in a cocky manner.

Rachel grew wide eyed. "Well..ummmm I"m just saying you clean up nicely "

"Well Rachel Berry, I believe tonight is a first real date, whether you like it or not."

Just then the limo came to a stop and the door opened. They had arrived at the party.

Finn wasn't aware that there would be a red carpet at this party, and he'd also have to walk it with Rachel.

"Red carpets aren't really my thing Rachel. Can I just meet you inside?"

"Nope," Rachel said as she grabbed his hand, "You have to pose with me for a few pictures, especially since people will recognize you from the fundraiser. It's the same thing we did earlier. Santana will thank me later."

Before Finn knew it he was trailing behind Rachel, standing beside her, and smiling for the cameras. People were actually shouting his name along with Rachel's to snap a picture. Luckily for Finn, Rachel bypassed doing any interviews outside and they quickly went into the party.

Inside was a swanky room decorated fully with tables and chairs alongside a dance floor. Finn knew he wouldn't know anyone at this party, so the key was to stay close to Rachel if he could.

It turns out that was easier said than done. Rachel was so tiny, and wearing black. He quickly lost her once they were inside. He had last seen her heading towards the woman who won their category. Finn left for a few minutes to get them both drinks and now she was gone.

He stood awkardly by a cocktail table with both drinks in front of him. He didn't know what she liked so he asked the bartender for something girly. Just when he was about to get his phone out, a pretty blond woman approached him.

"Hey there, need someone to drink that drink with you?'

"No, I'm just waiting for my date to get back." Finn searched the crowd praying he would see Rachel, but nothing.

"Well you look much too handsome to be all alone at this party. Why don't you come sit at our table over there. I'm Julia by the way."

Finn reached out to shake her hand. After all, he didn't want to be rude.

"Nice to meet you Julia. Do you by any chance know Rachel Berry?"

Julia smirked. "Yeah I know her. Anyways, how about you come over to my table? We've got an extra chair and its calling your name."

Just then Finn felt a hand on his lower back.

"Finn I lost you! Good thing you're tall and easy to find!" Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled, then turned to see Julia standing in front of him.

"Oh hey Rachel, I'd say it's nice to see you but I was having such a nice time with Finn here." Julia smiled widely as she looked at the both of them. "You know it's not smart to leave a handsome date all alone at one of these parties. He might get snatched right up isn't that right?"

Rachel felt herself begin to fume. She thought the night was bad before, but Julia showing her ugly mug just topped it off.

"Oh Julia please excuse us, I need Finn to meet some people. Have a great night!" Rachel waved to Julia as she grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him the other way.

"Whoa! What was that about? Do you not like her?" Finn asked as they found a table in the corner of the room.

"I don't want to get into it, but no I don't like her. At all."

"Why don't you like her? She seemed nice. A little forward, but nice."

Rachel laughed. "Didn't you tell me you were good at reading people? Right now you are totally missing the mark."

"I am? I mean she was a little forward I guess..."

"Trust me Finn, Julia is no one you want to know." Rachel took a large gulp of the cosmo Finn had grabbed her. It burned as she swallowed but the second gulp went down much smoother.

"Slow down there! We have all night." Finn grabbed the drink from Rachel's hand and put it down on the table. "So what happens at these parties? I've been to plenty for Burt and they are usually so boring."

"Pretty much what you would expect. A lot of ass kissing, talking to people you don't like, dancing...the usual. Hey you want to dance?" Rachel could feel the effects of the drink she just downed already kicking in.

Finn took a big swig of his drink now. Dancing was not his thing. "Um, sure. Why not? No making fun of me though ok? I'm really bad."

Rachel stood up and smiled. "Oh you can't be THAT bad. Let's go!" She grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

There were a handful of people already dancing, but not enough to hide Finn in the crowd. Who was he kidding? He was never hidden in a crowd. The song had a fast beat and he tried to move the best he could in sync with Rachel. The look on her face made him realize that she too knew he was as bad as he said he was.

"I told you, you weren't allowed to laugh!"

That statement made Rachel laugh even harder. "I'm sorry, its just... you really have no rhythm at all!" she shouted over the music.

"Well I'm trying my best here ok!" Finn laughed. "If you want I can REALLY embarass you!" Finn started doing the sprinkler move with his arms.

Rachel jumped up to try and grab his arm. "Finn stop! I'm serious! I'm sorry for laughing!"

Finn brought his arms back down. "That's more like it." He smirked as the song came to an end. The next song was a slow song. Finn pulled Rachel close to him as she wrapped one arm around his back and grabbed his hand with the other.

"I can slow dance you know. I'm an expert at it." Finn looked down at Rachel who smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry tonight hasn't been more fun. I'm just not in the mood for any of this."

Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Rachel knew who it was before she even turned around. Julia had returned.

"No Julia, you can't." Rachel turned back around to face Finn hoping she would go away.

"Oh come on Rachel, we both know you wouldn't have even bid on him if I hadn't been bidding first!"

Finn was trying to wrap his head around what was being said. "Um, I'm right here guys."

Both of the women ignored Finn when he spoke.

"Julia, just stop! Please leave us alone." Rachel was trying hard not to lose it. She didn't want Finn to see the ugliness Julia could bring out in her.

Julia rolled her eyes. "I just want to dance with the guy you STOLE from me. You only won because you were willing to spend an insane amount of money on a boy to go on a date with you. That desperate are we?"

Finn's eyes grew wide when he realized what they were referencing. "Okay that's enough. I'm here with Rachel because I want to be. Not because she won me at a charity event." He looked down at Rachel to see her staring back up at him with desperation in her eyes. "Let's go Rachel."

He grabbed her hand and began walking her to the door.

"I want to leave," she said softly.

"I can tell, that's why we are headed towards the door. I'm texting our driver now so the car will be ready."

Rachel followed Finn in silence, still holding his hand but walking slightly behind him. She was using his body as a shield so she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone she might know.

The car pulled up immediately. Rachel climbed in first and Finn sat beside her. Once the door closed, she broke.

The sobs came up hard and strong. She felt Finn pull her close as she turned and sobbed into his jacket.

"It's okay. Tonight might have been bad but tomorrow will be better," Finn said as he rubbed her head.

The car started to move as Rachel continued to cry. She couldn't even speak, but she did notice how sweet Finn was being towards her. He just let her cry and asked no questions. He just continued to rub her head and back until they reached her apartment.

Rachel had never been so happy to have a parking garage in her building. She would be mortified if anyone saw her right now. Finn helped her out of the car, then grabbed a duffle bag from the back and slammed the trunk closed.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she wiped her eyes. "Don't you want to have the driver take you home?"

"Oh I'm sleeping at the station tonight since I work at noon. It's easier than going home. Don't worry, I sleep there a lot since I live far." Finn pushed the elevator button as he spoke. "I just want to make sure you get inside safely. " Finn wanted to spend more time with her, even if it meant a short elevator ride. Plus he was worried she would start crying again and didn't want her to be alone.

"I'll be fine." Her voice began to falter as she spoke and the tears started flowing again.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

Rachel tucked herself into Finn's side on the ride up to her apartment. The smell of his cologne plus his body heat made her feel comforted in some way.

Once her front door was unlocked, Finn reached down and gave her a huge hug.

"You did great tonight Rachel. I know you didn't win but you were amazing. I'm working tomorrow but maybe we can try to get together again soon?"

Rachel realized she didn't want him to go. "Thanks Finn. Why don't you come in for a bit? We didn't exactly have a fun night. I have plenty of wine and liquor in here too."

"Let's take a shot Finn!" Rachel poured the tequila into two shot glasses in front of them. "I haven't done shots in forever!" The two knocked them back and followed up with salt and lime.

"Ugh it burns" Rachel said after she swallowed. "This night has been so so shitty Finn. Really so shitty." Rachel poured a second shot for them both. She just wanted to loosen up and forget about the nights events.

"Your phone keeps beeping Rach. Should you get it?" Finn took his jacket off and laid it on the back of the chair behind him.

"It's probably just Santana. She can wait until the morning." Rachel pushed Finn's shot glass towards him. "Bottoms up!"

Finn liked seeing Rachel relax, even though it was taking alcohol to do it.

"Julia was right you know. I did bid on you so she wouldn't win. I'm a horrible person." Rachel hiccupped and laughed, then threw her hands up over her mouth. "OOPS! I'm not supposed to talk about the auction."

Finn laughed hard. "Chill out Rachel, its fine. Julia seemed like a bitch anyways."

Rachel put her hand out and Finn gave her a high five. "I knew I liked you for a reason. She is a bitch. You aren't allowed to like her mmmmkay Finn?"

Finn could tell Rachel was tipsy. He was feeling it too.

"I'll take it a step further and not be friends with anyone named Julia EVER."

This time it was Rachel laughing hard as she poured the third shot.

"Rachel are you sure you want to do another shot?"

"Look Finn, I'm an adult who has had one of the worst nights of my life. I'm always good. Always perfect. Right now I just want to get drunk okay?"

Finn nodded his head yes as they took the next shot.

Before she knew it they were singing the final words to "Livin on a Prayer" on her karaoke machine at 2am. She doesn't remember the amount of alcohol she's had, nor does she care. All she knows is that right now she's forgotten that she had lost a Tony, and is belting out a song with Finn Hudson.

"You're not bad Finn!" Rachel was out of breath from all of the jumping around she had been doing. She bent over to recover.

"Well that's pretty good coming from you I guess," Finn said as he took a bow. By now Finn was down to his tuxedo pants and shirt which was partially unbuttoned. Rachel was still in her dress, shoes discarded, and hair getting messier by the minute.

"Why do you have a Karoake machine anyways? Do you use it to practice?"

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. "NO! You just never know when you'll need to have a sing a long! I mean what would we have done for the past hour if we hadn't had this?"

Finn flashed her a grin as he pushed his hair back. "I see your point there Berry."

They were both drunk. Really drunk. Not the kind of drunk where they were going to pass out, but the kind where everything is sort of hazy but you can still be coherent simulaneously.

Finn sat back on the couch and tossed his microphone onto the coffee table.

"So I take it you're done singing?" Rachel placed her microphone on the table and began to fan herself. "Is it hot in here? I'm so hot!"

"I think it's because we've been dancing and jumping around for hours. Go change out of that dress if you're hot."

Rachel looked down at her gown. "But if I take it off then the night is over. I loved this dress. I was supposed to win a Tony in this dress."

Finn turned towards her. "Well now it's the dress you got drunk and sang karaoke in. Doesn't mean you didn't look beautiful in it."

Rachel blushed as she smoothed out the material of her skirt. "Thanks Finn. Sorry this night kinda sucked. Although, I think we did okay. I'm glad you walked me up here. I think if I had been alone I would have just freaked out and punched something. I just really hate when I want something and I don't get it. I've been working on that. Sorry I'm rambling."

"I get it Rachel. And I don't think this night sucked at all. I know that award meant a lot to you, but it's not the end of the world. Trust me, I've been through some shit. It will get better."

Finn could tell Rachel was heartbroken, but he had seen her loosen up quite a bit tonight. He hadn't intended on them getting drunk, but they did end up having fun. It's the best night out he's had in years. It didn't pan out the way he planned, but he's learned that nothing in his life ever does. However, asking Rachel out tonight probably wouldn't be the best idea.

He wasn't expecting to see Rachel crying when he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. What did I say? I'm just trying to cheer you up."

Finn reached up to wipe a tear falling down Rachel's cheek.

"No, don't be sorry. You're just so nice. No one has ever been this nice to me. You've been so great tonight Finn. Thank you. I promise to not be such a crier the next time we go out."

"Are you asking me out on a date Rachel Berry? I'm flattered!"

Rachel slapped Finn's arm playfully. "Well I'd like a night that didn't involve drama and crying that's for sure."

"Rachel I don't care about the crying or the drama. We're having fun right? I mean, we don't know a ton about each others backgrounds yet, but from what I know, you could use a little fun."

Most men Rachel have dated in the past would have taken advantage of her vulnerable state. They were both drunk, she was emotional, and in the past she may have even made a move. However, she was fighting hard to be mentally sober even if her body wasn't. No more drunken hookups for her. She was waiting for Finn to try and make a move in any way. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side.

"Rachel, you're awesome. You're the first girl since Quinn who hasn't assummed anything about me based on my job or who my family is. Well maybe a little when you bid on me but that's in the past now right?"

There was that name again. "Who is Quinn?"

"A bitch that's who." Finn closed his eyes and laid his head back onto the couch.

"Should I hate her?" Rachel laid her head on Finn's chest.

"Yes. You can hate Quinn for me and I'll hate Julia for you ok?"

Rachel let out a belly laugh at his response.

"There's that laugh I've been waiting for."

Rachel tried to respond but instead felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Rachel could feel the sun blazing into her eyes even though they were still closed. She tried to open them but her head was pounding and her neck was killing her. She could feel movement under her head which startled her eyes open. Rachel covered her eyes to shield the sun and looked up to see Finn dead asleep underneath her, still in the sitting position he was in last night. She had apparently laid down in his lap and her face was very very close to his groin. Rachel felt herself blush but that feeling was quickly erased by her need for water. Her throat was so dry and her head was screaming. She looked down to see she was still in her dress. Santana was going to kill her.

She tried to recall the events from the night before. She doesn't remember doing anything terribly embarassing. Oh the crying. She remembered the crying. Great. Finn probably thinks she's the neediest drunk girl ever. Rachel slowly sat up, being careful not to disturb Finn.

Rachel smiled as she realized Finn hadn't moved all night. He was sitting up on the couch, his head resting slightly backwards, hair messy, and mouth hanging slightly open. He looked adorable.

She began to make her way over to the kitchen for some water. She felt like she might die of thirst. As she passed the bar she saw all of the empty shot glasses and half filled bottles of booze sitting abandoned on the counter. No wonder she felt like crap. Then she saw herself in the mirror.

"Oh my god" she whispered at the site of her face. Her hair stuck to one side of her head where she had been laying on Finn. Her mascara resembled something of a raccoon that had smeared halloween makeup on its face. She had to get in the shower before Finn saw her like this.

Then she heard it. "UGH my head". Before she could make a run for it, he stood up and turned around.

"Are you getting water Rachel? I need some. What time is it?"

Rachel stood frozen. Please don't look at me, she thought to herself.

"Uh yeah I'll bring you a bottle...hold on"

Rachel scurried into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. From what she could see Finn had sat back down on the couch and had his head in his hands. She was hoping he would stay like that and she could throw the bottle of water on the couch and make a run for it. He could not see her like this. She felt like a trainwreck. They weren't even dating and she looked like the living dead right now. This was out of character for her and she felt completely panicked.

Rachel walked quickly back into the living room and tossed the bottle onto the couch next to Finn. She hurried towards her room when she looked back to see if he was watching her.

Finn stood up to open the bottle but lost his footing and fell straight over the coffee table. The water went flying and Finn fell flat on his face.

"Finn! Are you ok!?" Without thinking she ran over to him as he rolled over.

"yeah, yeah I'm ok. The question is are you?"

Rachel reached up to her face in horror. "I was on my way to wash it off when you fell!"

Finn laughed as he stumbled upright. "Relax Rachel, we both had a long night. I just fell over a table while not even moving!"

"Okay I'm just going to go hop in the shower. Help yourself to whatever you want, there's some asprin in the cabinet above the dishwasher."

Rachel tried to walk away, but Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Rachel hold on, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since last night."

"Can this wait Finn? I'd really like to shower and wash my face. I'm gross and-"

Rachel felt his lips on hers before she could realize what was happening. Her eyes were wide, his were closed. This is not how she wanted this to happen, but those thoughts left her mind as his hands wrapped softly around her face to embrace her head. She gave into the kiss and it was both exhilarating and familiar at the same time. She had never been kissed like this before.

Finn had wanted to do this from the moment he met Rachel. Sure there had been plenty of opportunities, but for some reason in this very moment, he had to kiss her. He didn't regret it.

They both pulled away to come up for air. Finn stayed closed and just smirked at Rachel as she looked at him stunned.

"Sorry you just look so adorable right now, I had to kiss you."

"Adorable? Are you kidding me? I look like a zombie leaving a funeral and haven't even brushed my teeth!"

Finn pulled her face close to him again and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I don't care Rachel. I've wanted to kiss you for weeks and I really wanted to last night but then you lost and I wasn't sure what to do. Are you mad?"

Rachel hesitated but she realized she wasn't mad at all. "Well no. I guess I just envisioned our first kiss being after a date or something. "

"Well technically it was after a date. Just think of the date including is sleeping on a couch drunk for a few hours."

Rachel gave in as Finn pulled her in for a hug.

"Well I guess we did sort of just have a never ending date. Can we somehow go on a stress free one? Now can this zombie go get showered? You have to work too you know!" Rachel hurried off to the bathroom before he could answer.

Finn groaned as he looked at the clock. He had two hours before work and felt like he just blew it. He had wanted to kiss her for so long and he couldn't wait another second. She was standing there all disheveled and uncomfortable, but had come to check on him anyways.

He just really wanted Rachel to know that he liked her. She was adorable and nice, and everything he had been looking for since Quinn. He hadn't met or dated anyone in years that made him feel anything like this.

There was just still so much she didn't know.

 **Thanks for reading! I love to hear what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone who still reads this story! My writing time is limited but I'm trying my best to update my stories! Once again I don't own Glee, just the plot and any original characters that may pop up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel sat in her living room across from Santana as she listened to her upcoming plans for the next few weeks. A few public appearances at Broadway fundraisers and an audition for a movie. Losing a Tony hadn't been all that bad once she recovered from the shock. It still got her press and this movie audition was something to look forward to. She felt her phone buzz in her hand as Santana continued to rattle on.

 **10K** : Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?

Rachel smiled as she saw the text. She and Finn hadn't seen each other in two weeks, since the morning after the Tony's. She had run off into the shower after he kissed her, but when she got out he was gone. In true Rachel fashion she freaked out thinking she had ruined everything. However, after a few texts with Finn, he made it very clear that he would kiss her again if he had the chance.

"What are you smiling at Rachel? Are you even listening to what I am saying?" Santana scoffed as she turned her head back to her laptop still typing away.

"Oh what? I'm not smiling at anything. Just repeat what you said again please." Rachel put her phone down, not wanting to give Santana any more ammunition to get annoyed.

"I know you are smiling at Finn's text. I can't believe you two haven't boned yet! You spent an entire night with him and you sang Karaoke and passed out. What a snooze fest!" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Santana! I have only seen him a handful of times! Our night after the Tony's was really great. Some guys just don't care about having sex 24/7 you know."

Santana threw her hands up in the air and began laughing hysterically. "Rachel WHATEVER. You know Finn wants you. No guy would have hung around your apartment as you cried and sang songs if he didn't. Then he kissed you and you ran off like a scared cat! I'm shocked he's still texting you to be honest."

Rachel knew she had a point. She opened her mouth to defend herself but then quickly shut it again.

"That's right," Santana said, "You know I have a point. If you like him you need to go for it. I know you're scared. Your past boyfriends were major douchebags, but Finn, he's different. I can tell and you know I would be honest if I didn't like him. Make plans with him and make a move already. Lord knows he's tried."

"As a matter of fact we have plans tomorrow. I'm going to his house in Brooklyn and we are spending the entire day together." Rachel smiled as she picked up her phone.

 **#5** : Of course we are! See you at 10!"

Santana stood up and clapped. "Thank god! I know you two have crazy schedules but he works two blocks from here! There are ways."

"What do you want me to do Santana? Go see him during his shift?"

"Yes Rachel. That's exactly it. Stop worrying about disrupting him. I know you better than anyone and you're scared and I get that. Just follow your heart with this one. He's a good one Rachel. Don't sabotage it."

"I know ok?! I just...he's so nice...and cute...like why is he so nice and cute? I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and we aren't even officially dating. He's turning into the best friend I never knew I needed you know? We text all of the time and call each other to update on things...it's just...easy."

Santana got up and sat next to Rachel. "It's easy because maybe he's the right person for you. Did you ever think of that?"

"Santana you know I've been trying to not think like that anymore. It just got me in trouble in the past and I'm trying to take things slow."

"Painfully slow Rachel. Whatever you guys plan on doing tomorrow, make sure you clarify what's actually going on here. Right now you are two friends that text and call a lot. You do the same with me. Do you want things to be different with him?"

Rachel sighed. "Yes. I do." Rachel clutched her phone tightly in her hands. She felt relieved that as she said that out loud. "He just makes me smile and always says the right things. I know I was hung up on how we met but honestly I don't even think about that anymore. I think I'm ready if he'll still have me."

Santana reached over to give Rachel a hug, which was a rare occasion. "You won't have to worry about that."

* * *

Finn paced around his house making sure everything was perfect. He had gotten home from work at 1 am and woke up at 6 to start cleaning and preparing for Rachel to come over. They hadn't seen each other for a while and they were finally getting a chance to hang out alone, without family or a crowd watching. Hopefully nothing tragic happened today that makes Rachel cry either. Finn glanced at the clock: 9:55 am. Rachel would be here by 10. They both had the day off and Finn hoped he could show Rachel around town and they could get to know each other better.

Finn glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a burgundy t shirt, khaki shorts and white converse tennis shoes. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard but Kurt had taught him to try just hard enough. Finn looked around one last time at every room. His mom would be so proud to see how clean the house was. He worried a bit about Rachel coming over. Her apartment was huge and beautiful, which was the exact opposite of this house. Finn was about to head into the kitchen to make sure it looked spotless when he heard a knock at the door. She's here.

He opened the door to find a smiling Rachel holding two cups of coffee. She was wearing short denim shorts with a white t-shirt and the same matching converse. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had large sunglasses on top of her head. He had never seen her this casual. "Hi there!" She exclaimed as she handed over a cup to him. "I hope you don't mind but I stopped at the coffee shop on the corner to grab some. It smelled so good as I walked by. I took a chance that you'd like some too." She smiled as she passed him and walks into the house.

"Yes I love coffee thanks. I didn't get much sleep last night so this is much needed."

"Oh no, you could have canceled if you needed to sleep! I feel bad." Rachel placed her bag down next to the couch in the living room, her eyes never leaving Finn's.

"No no, its fine. It's my own fault because I had to clean this place up this morning. I live alone so it's kind of a mess most of the time."

Rachel smiled as her eyes spanned the living room. "Well your house is lovely and very neat Finn. Can I have a tour?"

Finn took a big sip of his coffee, which tasted fantastic. How did she manage to get his coffee order right? "Oh sure, right this way." Finn held out his arm for Rachel to walk past and back into the kitchen.

"So this is the kitchen. Not much to it really. I've remodeled it some since I wasn't a fan of the 1970's decor in here. Back out that door is the courtyard. I'm hoping one day to get a dog but my schedule right now is too crazy to leave a dog here alone all of the time."

Rachel peered out the back window to reveal a neatly manicured courtyard with a small table with chairs, and a barbecue tucked in the corner by a small patch of grass. "Wow Finn this is a great yard! I do miss that homey feeling in my apartment. It's nice but doesn't feel like a home you know?"

Finn chuckled as he sipped some more of his coffee. "Are you trying to say this house is nicer than your apartment because it has a yard? Rachel you live in a penthouse!"

Rachel blushed. "I know Finn it's just different. Impersonal. Maybe because it's just me living there but as fancy as it is, it's just sort of there. Do you feel that way here? Living alone?"

Finn had to agree, her apartment was rather sterile, but nice nonetheless. "No, I really like it here. I grew up here. This was my parents' house before my mom married Burt and I couldn't let her sell it so I took it over. I just have a lot of memories here, so to me its home. Maybe you just need to make some memories in your apartment that mean something to you."

Rachel rubbed his arm as she passed by, exiting the kitchen back into the living room. She walked close to the mantle above the fireplace where framed pictures stood. "Is this your dad?" she asks, pointing to a picture of a man with a young boy on his shoulders.

"Yeah that's him," Finn said as he rubbed the edge of the frame with this thumb. "This is my favorite picture of us. I was probably five and we were walking down to watch the fireworks on the water's edge. I remember this so vividly. "

Rachel turned to look at Finn and then back at the picture. "You look just like him Finn. Really, the resemblance is uncanny. If I passed him on the street I would know it's him."

Finn backed away from the mantle his eyes drifting from the photo. "I do look a lot like him. The thing is, he passed away when I was 12."

Rachel reached out to Finn and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry Finn. I had no idea. I thought your parents were just divorced." She placed her coffee down on the mantle and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. "I'm sure you miss him a lot."

Finn placed his coffee down and guided them towards the couch. 'I do. Everyday. I hope I honor him and live up to his name. He was the best fireman I've ever known, even after all this time."

Rachel turned towards Finn and placed his large hand in hers. "Finn, I know that you do. You are the nicest guy I have ever known and you chose a noble job that you put your heart and soul in. I'm so sorry you grew up without your dad but I know he'd be proud." Rachel leaned forward and wrapped her free hand around Finn's neck to pull him closer. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

She pulled away, too quickly for Finn's liking. "Thanks for understanding Rachel. It's hard talking about it still." She was still so close to him, staring into his eyes. Finn leaned forward to kiss her again. This time she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to peek in. A soft moan escaped from his mouth and he could feel her smile on his lips.

"So you want to finish the tour? I figured we could talk a walk down to the water and have lunch down there if we wanted. I didn't know what you wanted to do and we never talked about it so..."

"Yes that sounds great! Honestly I've been looking forward to just spending time with you. Like a normal date."

Finn grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. He showed her his master bedroom, followed by two smaller bedrooms and a bathroom. His house wasn't much but it was his favorite place and he was proud to show it to her.

They walked back downstairs to where they had last been seated. "Well that's pretty much it. You've seen it all." Finn bent over to pick up his coffee that had earlier been abandoned. "Oh and it seems like we are twins today with our matching shoes." He winked at her as she looked down to realize they had the same exact shoes on.

"Oh well great minds dress alike right?" she giggled.

"Is that a thing?" Finn asked as he handed her the other cup.

"It is now!" she replied as she slapped his arm playfully.

Finn grabbed her arm as she moved away and pulled her close. "You're cute you know. Thanks for coming over today."

Rachel leaned into Finn's body, her head barely reaching his chest. "You're not bad yourself."

* * *

The two headed out for the day. The weather was gorgeous for the end of June. They walked hand in hand towards the water. Rachel loved this part of Brooklyn. It was so quaint and suburb like, even though she could see the outline of the city in the background.

They walked in silence for a while, with an awkward aura about them. Rachel decided to speak up first. "So Finn, can we talk about...us?"

Finn stopped in his tracks, caught off guard by her comment. "What about us?"

"Well, what are we? Friends?"

Finn smiled widely, grabbing Rachel's other hand into his. "I don't kiss my friends Rachel, if that's what you're asking. I've been letting you take the lead because you weren't exactly thrilled about how we met, and our schedules have been crazy, but I want to be more and I hope we are."

"I do. Want to be more that is," she beamed. "I just feel very comfortable with you. It's strange, in a good way I think."

"I do too. Sort of like this is how it's supposed to be. It just feels good to know you. Everyone in my past seemed ...well it just wasn't like this. Sorry I'm not making any sense."

Rachel released his second hand as they continued to walk. "No I get it. Everything before seemed so complicated. So complicated that I took two years of my life to myself while my fathers reminded me that my eggs were rotting and they'd never have grandchildren."

Finn belly laughed at Rachel's statement. "They said that? Seriously? You're not even 30. I think your eggs are fine."

"Yes they did as a matter of fact. They wanted me to freeze my eggs in case I was destined to be alone." Rachel rolled her eyes to herself. "They can be kind of intense. I'm sorry I was so hung up on how we met. It truly is a funny story. I can thank Julia for that I suppose."

"So we don't have to hate Julia anymore?" Finn squeezed her hand to indicate he was joking.

"Yes. We still hate her! Just like I hate Quinn right?"

Finn froze in his tracks. "We hate Quinn? Did I talk about her?"

"Well you said the other night when we were drinking that she was a bitch and we should hate her. Who is she? Your ex-girlfriend or something?"

Finn thought about telling her everything. They were having such a good day, he didn't want to ruin it. "Yeah you could say that. Sorry I guess I drank more than I thought that night because I don't remember any of that."

"It's fine. We can be even since I cried most of the night and woke up looking like the undead."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love zombies?" Finn joked.

"Stop Finn!" Rachel laughed.

Lunch was at a local cafe on the water. Everyone there knew Finn. It was almost as if he was related to them. They all said hello but let them be. Rachel couldn't help but notice how comfortable Finn was here. Very unlike his nervous and unsure mood when they had gone to the Tony's. He was in his element here. She could see why he loved his house and didn't want to move. There was something so endearing about how sentimental he was. Losing a parent at a young age probably does that to a person.

* * *

The walk back was much more relaxed than the walk to lunch. Now that their intentions were clear it just seemed like a normal day out between boyfriend and girlfriend. Rachel swore she wouldn't get ahead of herself like she had in the past. However, no one had ever been like Finn. She glanced over at him as they walked in silence, noticing his muscles bulging under the arms of his t-shirt. Rachel knew she found him attractive but she found herself noticing everything today. How his hair was neat but also a little messy, and it curled at the nape of his neck like he needed a haircut. He towered over her by a foot, but that made her feel safe and protected.

"Are you ok? You keep staring at me."

Rachel blushed. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just don't get to see you often. Sorry if I want to look at my cute boyfriend." Rachel bit her lip as she realized what had just come out of her mouth. "Sorry we haven't talked about that yet."

"Rachel you need to relax. Stop thinking you're doing everything wrong or coming off the wrong way. We're adults and we don't need to label anything, but I'd love to be your boyfriend." He winked at her which made her blush even more.

Just then a crack of thunder spiraled through the air and rain began to fall.

"Oh shit I didn't know it was going to rain or we could have driven! We don't have far to go if we want to make a run for it." The two started to spring towards Finn's house, which was still several blocks away. Rachel had never been so thankful for her cardio training as she was right now.

The downpour continued as they ran through the streets. Finn was laughing hysterically as the lightning and thunder continued. Running wasn't helping them stay dry at all. By the time they reached Finn's house their clothes were soaked all the way through.

They entered the house, both out of breath from sprinting home.

"Rach," Finn panted, "I'm so sorry I had no idea it would storm. I was hoping to spend all day together but totally understand if you want to head home to change."

Rachel looked down at herself, realizing you could see right through her shirt and down to her bra. She looked up to see that Finn realized it too. "Um, do you have a dryer? I can dry my clothes if I can borrow something to wear in the meantime. I don't want to go home just yet." Rachel tried pulling the wet shirt off of her skin, but the material was clinging to her sides.

Finn swallowed hard, trying to look away at Rachel who looked like she was competing in a wet t-shirt contest. He could feel his shorts get tighter and was praying Rachel wouldn't notice the erection he was getting at this moment.

He loved when Rachel was completely vulnerable, and right now she was standing in front of him soaking and looked adorable. Small beads of water were still dripping down her face as she swayed back and forth in her wet shoes.

"Yeah I have a dryer. I can give you some of my clothes to wear but they'll be giant on you. I don't even have any of Kurt's clothes here anymore. "

Rachel followed Finn upstairs, their shoes squeaking as they walked. "That's fine. A t-shirt will do. My clothes shouldn't take that long to dry. ".

Although it was summer, the storm had brought a chill into the air. Rachel shivered as they reached Finns room. Finn toed off his shoes and socks before heading over to his dresser. He pulled out one of what seems like many FDNY shirts out and handed it to her. "Here, get changed before you get colder. The bathrooms out in the hallway. You've got goosebumps all over." He was being the perfect gentleman.

Rachel looked at Finn, at hair now laying across his forehead. Water pooling on the floor around him from clothes. "You should get changed too. You're soaking the floor." Rachel felt a rush come over her. She was tired of waiting, analyzing, wondering. She wanted Finn and she hoped he wanted her too.

Finn stood across from her, trying to figure out why she was just standing there. It was then that Rachel reached down to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. Finns eyes grew wide as he realized what she was doing. It's not like he hadn't thought about it because he definitely had, but he was trying to be on his best behavior for her.

He stepped closer to her as she stood in front of him, shirtless in her white bra. She threw her shirt on the floor and it made a loud slap as it hit the wood below.

"Aren't you going to get changed Finn? You're going to catch a cold in those wet clothes." Rachel wanted to pat herself on the back with how forward she was being. Santana would be proud.

Without skipping a beat Finn lifted his shirt up over his head before pulling Rachel into his arms to give her a searing kiss. His right hand drifted down her back which sent another chill down her spine.

"You are so sexy Rachel. Dear god."

Rachel hurriedly pulled off her wet shorts and threw them somewhere across the room. Normally she'd stop here but her bra and underwear were soaked too.

Finn began to strip off the rest of his clothes, but he didn't hesitate to lose his boxers in the process. Rachel stood in awe as she admired Finns chiseled body and giant erection staring back at her. She had never been this turned on in her life.

Finn sat back on the bed pulling Rachel with him so she was standing in between his legs. She reached out to brush his wet hair off of his face and his hands grazed her rib cage. He looked at her with eyes full of desire as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. As soon as her breasts were free, Rachel climbed into his lap straddling Finn's thighs. Finn let out a deep moan as she nipped at his neck and her bare chest was against his. She could feel him hardening beneath her, the only thing separating them was her white thong. She would have worn something sexier if she thought this was going to happen.

Things seemed to escalate quickly from there. Finn managed to get her underwear off as they rolled around in the sheets. Rachel had never felt such desire from a man. It's like he wanted to memorize her body inch by inch, leaving no part untouched. She could feel his hand between her legs working some type of magic she never wanted to end.

Rachel reached down to grab his shaft and he pushed her hand away. "No," he panted, "I'm a little out of practice and you are so hot right now that I'm about to burst already. Let me grab a condom."

"Well I think it's time you had some fun too," she panted, "And I'm on the pill." Rachel pushed Finn over and straddled him from above. She lined him up with her entrance and slowly sank down on him. As he filled her she let out a carnal groan that she didn't know existed. She remained still for a moment, adjusting to his size as Finn reached up to caress her breasts. She leaned forward to kiss him as she began to move.

Finn couldn't contain himself as he felt her warm walls around him. He thrusted his hips upward to meet her every move. Rachel was the sexiest girl he'd ever met and this was not disappointing.

Rachel began to pant faster as she felt Finn hitting every spot within perfectly. Never in her life had she had sex like this. It was passionate and sincere and she wished it would never end.

Finn quickly sat up, never losing contact as he wrapped Rachel's legs behind him. The change in position pushed her over the edge as she let out a scream. Finn continued to lift her up and down as he too lost control, pulling Rachel against his body to hold her close.

They stayed sitting, trying to catch their breath, linked together as they both came down from their highs.

Finn kissed Rachel hard on the lips as she began to move off of him.

"Finn that was... wow."

"Yes it was. It's going to be hard not to want to do that all day every day."

Rachel blushed as she laid down next to him, pulling the sheets over her shoulders. "I agree. That was amazing."

Finn laid down next to Rachel, sweat dripping from his brow. He reached over to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well I wasn't expecting this to happen today but I'm so glad it did."

Rachel took a deep breath as she laid totally satisfied next to him. She hadn't felt this content in a long time and she hoped it never went away.

* * *

Before she opened her eyes she could smell Finn's cologne. His arm was rested on her hip and he slept across from her. He looked so peaceful while he slept. She remembered that from last time. Rachel glanced at the clock on the nightstand. They had napped for two hours. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a nap, let alone a two hour nap in a man's bed.

She crept slowly out of Bed to use the restroom when she saw their wet clothes thrown all over the room. Crap! They'd forgotten to put them in the dryer. She caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. She smiled when she saw a bite mark on her shoulder from the events earlier.

Rachel exited the bathroom in time for Finn to start waking up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes while trying to read the clock. He saw a naked Rachel approaching the bed picking up clothing.

"You're leaving already? I'm sorry we fell asleep." He walked over to his dresser to put on some fresh boxers.

"Well I can't leave since my clothes are still wet. Looks like you'll be stuck with me for at least another hour." Rachel pulled the NYFD t shirt Finn had given her over her head, realizing she'd be wearing this and ONLY this until her clothes were dry.

"Just stay over," Finn blurted out. "I mean, only if you want to. I have spare toothbrushes and plenty of shirts you can sleep in."

"You know I think I'd like to. We both work tomorrow and are so busy. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I wish I would have brought something else to wear but who would have known we'd get soaked in the rain!"

Finn threw on a matching NYFD t-shirt and gray gym shorts before he headed downstairs to the basement with the laundry.

When he came back up Rachel had made herself at home on the couch and covered herself with a blanket.

"Sorry, I was cold. Are my clothes all set?"

Finn settled beside her on the couch. "Should be done in 45 minutes." Finn placed his hand on Rachel's leg, remembering that she was wearing his shirt and nothing else. "It's killing me to know that you are sitting next to me in nothing but my shirt. Killing me."

Rachel took this as a clear sign that Finn wanted to go another round, preferably on this couch. She straddled Finn so her core was grinding right on top of him as she pressed her lips to his. Finn placed his hands underneath the shirt as he rubbed the small of her back with his fingertips. Rachel started to wonder why Finn even bothered to get dressed again at all. She placed her hands under his shirt to pull it off when they both heard the front door slam next to them.

"Holy Shit Finn! You have a girl over? Has hell frozen over?" Rachel jumped as she heard the foreign voice.

"Puck what the hell?!" Finn shouted.

Rachel leapt off of Finn's lap and back onto the couch, frantically covering herself with the blanket. There was a man in a police uniform standing in Finn's living room and she was pretty much naked. She felt like a teenager that had just been caught by her parents.

"Seriously Huddy I am impressed! Are you the girl from the auction he was telling me about? Oh shit I sure hope you are," Puck said as he walked closer.

"Puck why are you here? And why didn't you knock?" Finn grumbled as he pulled Rachel closer.

"I never knock! Plus Abby took the kids to her mom's for the week and I was hoping you'd be off so we could hang. Or at least I could steal a beer from your fridge while I was here." Puck walked up to the couch and extended his hand towards Rachel. "Hello I'm Puck, Finn's oldest friend. Nice to meet you and I'm sorry I crashed what looked to be a very hot make out session."

Rachel wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Hi I'm Rachel. And yes I'm the auction girl."

Puck winked at Finn as he shook Rachel's hand.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone. I'm off to get a pizza and a tall ass beer at Roma's. Don't tell Abby. I'm supposed to be eating healthier. She is going to freak about you two though!"

Before Finn could retort, Puck was out the door as soon as he came in.

"Well that was Noah Puckerman. We've been best friends since the fifth grade, he works for the NYPD, and he and his wife live a few blocks away. Sorry about him. I normally don't have company."

Rachel felt scattered after that brief interruption. "It's okay. It's nice to meet one of your friends. Maybe next time I'll be fully clothed and sucking on your earlobe when we see him again."

Finn laughed at Rachel, noticing how cute she looked in his shirt that was practically swallowing her. "Trust me, I've caught him in way worse situations than this."

Rachel curled up further into the blanket as she remembered just how naked she really was under Finn's shirt. "Finn I'm starving. Should we order in? Chinese maybe?"

"Sounds great! Let me go get the menu."

As Finn went to the kitchen, Rachel decided to check her phone. She had seven texts from Santana.

 **San:** Rachel where are you? Oh you're at Fireman's house that's right. Call me.

 **San:** Rachel seriously call me, I need to go over something with you.

 **San:** Seriously? Where are you? I'm about to call the police.

 **San:** Well that didn't work. You have an emergency audition at 9 am tomorrow.

 **San:** You're not even going to ask me what it's for? You better have a good explanation for ignoring me!

 **San:** OMG are you having sex at Finn's house? Your phone is attached to you 24/7 so it must be OFF of your body. Get it Berry!

 **San:** Was the sex at least good?

Rachel covered her mouth to stifle the laugh coming as she read the texts. How the hell did Santana know this was going on? She called Santana right back because the audition text still was not answered fully.

Santana picked up on the first ring. "Well Lord Almighty she's alive!"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Yes I'm alive! Can't I go off the grid for a few hours?"

Santana gasps in reply. "Rachel you are never off the grid unless you can't have your phone physically on you, so how was the sex?"

"Santana! Stop it! We were just busy that's all!"

Rachel hears Santana snickering in the background as Finn walks back into the room with menu in hand, holding it up in the air for her to see. He sat down as he flipped through it, deciding on what they should eat.

"What did you need to tell me Santana? I don't want to be rude and stay on the phone too long." Rachel reached out to hold Finn's hand as he sat beside her. She liked how comfortable he made her feel, even though they haven't known each other for that long.

"Well you need to get your ass home ASAP. Your movie audition got moved to tomorrow."

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "WHAT!"

"The director had a change in his schedule so now this is what you have to deal with. I've dropped the script off at your apartment but you have a meeting with the director at 10 am. So next time, don't go off the grid for so long. I suggest you leave your little love nest in Brooklyn and head home. Call me later Berry."

Santana hangs up abruptly.

"Everything okay?" Finn asks seeing the concern on Rachel's face.

"I have to go home. The second my clothes are dry. I have an audition tomorrow morning and haven't even started reading the script." Finn can see the worry spread across Rachel's face.

"That's okay, I understand." Finn was disappointed, but understood that Rachel's life and career was much different than his. "When do you think I can see you again? I work for the next three days. Maybe the weekend?"

Rachel flipped through the calendar on her phone. Weekends were her busiest times, with shows all three days. "Let me get through this audition and I'll text you? Our schedules are just so -"

"Chaotic" Finn interjects. It seems like every time they make a little progress, something happens to set them back. "We'll figure it out. Sometimes I feel like we live in different states when in reality we are less than two blocks from each other most of the time."

Rachel began to feel guilty. She doesn't want to leave, but knows she has to get home and get in the zone for the audition. "Why don't I drop by the station sometime to say hi? I mean if your Chief is okay with it and no paparazzi follow me..." Her mind began to drift off to that part of her their relationship they had forgotten about.

"I'm hoping that's died down by now. Unless you are running into the station screaming and drawing attention to yourself you should be fine. I'd love to see you during a shift sometime. And maybe I can drop by the theater sometime? After your show?"

Rachel couldn't help the smile the she was sporting. "I'd like that Finn." If today has taught her anything, it's that she wants to see Finn Hudson as much as possible. She's kicking herself for fighting it for so long.

* * *

The two hung out until Rachel's clothes dried. They realized that conversations always came easily between them and time flew by. Unfortunately time caught up with them and Rachel knew she had to get going. She was dressed and ready to go before it got too late.

Finn walked her all the way to the train station, utilizing every minute they had together. They held hands tightly as they walked, both trying to memorize the feel of each others hands.

"Well my train will be here in a minute so I'd better get going. I'll text you once I get home ok?"

Finn grabbed Rachel's hands, pulling her towards him and wrapping her hands around his torso. "I had a great time today," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Good luck tomorrow ok? I know you'll kill it."

Rachel inhaled the smell of his cologne one last time before pulling away. "Thanks Finn. I had a great time today. I'll text you as soon as I get home. I promise. " With that Rachel squeezed his hand one last time before walking towards the platform. Finn stayed until she pulled away, waving the entire time.

 **Please review! I love feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know its been forever since I've updated this story. I wrote Smile and Nod to its completion and then took a break. This chapter took me forever to write. I'm just really struggling with motivation right now but hopefully things pick back up! Thanks to all who are still reading and enjoy!**

* * *

As she predicted, Rachel had nailed her movie audition. The role is for a period piece called "Mother" in which a Jewish woman in America during WWII took in Jewish refugee children from Europe. The role was completely out of Rachel's comfort zone and there wasn't a bit of singing involved, but she really wanted this role. Since the auction, she's started to feel more adventurous. This role is exactly what she needs.

She and Finn had managed to see each other just once over the past week. They always seem to make plans and then one or both of them having something arise that prevents in from happening. Even their meet up this week involved Finn coming over to her theater to have lunch with her. They did manage to fool around in the dressing room for a few minutes before he had to go though. She can't stop thinking about him, and Santana had been noticing. On more than once occasion she had been told to "snap out of it and pay attention" this week.

It's the Fourth of July and Rachel had the night off. Unfortunately Finn doesn't. She likes the fourth and sometimes her dads would host a bar because or her cast mates would host something, but this year she was on her own. Kurt had invited her to a celebration on the Hudson river that Burt had to make an appearance at. Having nothing else to do, she decided to go for a little while. Kurt seemed eager for her to join them, constantly texting her to make sure she had an outfit to wear and where to check in when she arrived.

First though, she wanted to see Finn.

Rachel hadn't yet gone to see Finn at work. Santana had been pushing her to go, but she always felt that was too forward, or awkward, or both. She had about an hour to kill before the party started, so she wanted to see if she could fit a visit to Finn in if he wasn't on a call. It was only two blocks away, but Rachel had to fight through crowds just to get there. She hated summer in the city. So many tourists. Those tourists pay her bills though so she tries to relax about it most of the time.

She slipped her way into the Firehouse and was greeted by two men staring back at her.

"What can we help you with?" one of them asked.

"I'm looking for Finn Hudson? Can you tell me where I can find him?" Rachel pushed the hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear nervously.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," the other one replied. "Hey Hudson! Your Lady Lover is here!" he yelled up the stairs.

Rachel rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment. She timidly walked up the stairs praying to see Finn at the top. As she approached the final step, she heard Finn's footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey! Sorry about those guys" he exclaimed, "Glad you could stop by! I hate working holidays sometimes but you just made my day better. " Finn wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "I like this outfit too, very patriotic."

Rachel looked down at her white jean shorts and red and blue striped tank top. "Well Kurt told me its mandatory to dress like the flag for the party tonight so here I am." Rachel opened her arms wide pointing to her outfit.

"I'm so jealous you get to go to the party tonight. I hate missing out on stuff but with this job it happens a lot. You should see me when I have to work on Christmas. I'm depressed for days." Finn laughed at himself but could tell Rachel wasn't fully listening.

Rachel was distracted by her surroundings. She was surprised to see that the firehouse was exactly like the ones she'd seen on TV, right down to the fire pole.

"Rachel? Are you ok? And if you want to slide down the fire pole all you have to do is ask you know." Finn said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, I've just never been inside of a Firehouse before that's all. It's nice to see where you spend most of your time." She tried to ignore the group of men pretending not to stare at them from the other side of the room.

"Why don't I introduce you to the guys over there since they've been dying to meet you since the auction. Plus they'll never let me live it down if I don't."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as they approached the group. He introduced them one by one, Rachel recognizing two of them as guys who were auctioned off. She gave a quick hello and shook some hands, but thankfully Finn ended the introductions abruptly.

"Well let me give you the grand tour then. See you later guys" Finn grabbed her hand as they walked to the back of the building, low snickers being given by the group of coworkers. They arrived at a room in the back of the firehouse and he opened the door slowly, unsure if anyone was inside. Rachel tried to ignore the staring eyes of Finn's fellow firemen. Once opened it revealed a medium sized room filled with cots. "Here is where we sleep. On call or otherwise."

Rachel looked at Finn with confusion. "So when you tell me you're sleeping at the station instead of going home, you're sleeping on that?" she asked, pointing to the beds.

Finn chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I'm used to it. Not all of us live close to work so a lot of us pretty much live here."

"Well I have a perfectly fine apartment close by if you ever need a break." Rachel leaned up to give Finn a quick kiss before they continued. "I miss you. I hate that we can't see each other a lot. I mean I'm so close yet we are hardly available at the same time." She sighed in frustration as Finn continued to walk.

"That's what phones are for right? We can't help our schedules right now. I'm happy with whatever time we have." Finn pulled her into his side as they walked into the common kitchen area. He showed her the cooking schedule and different meals they have on the menu. Finn even cooks too which she was surprised to learn. It was all very organized.

"Well that's pretty much it. Not too exciting. What time are you heading over to the river?" Finn sat at the table in the kitchen patting the seat next to him for Rachel to join him.

"I have to leave in about 30 minutes. Your brother can be very persistent you know." Rachel laughed checking her phone to see yet another text from Kurt. "I regret giving permission to have you pass my number on."

"Yeah Kurt can be a little much but he means well. He and his husband are pretty great. They've helped me through a lot."

Rachel looked at Finn, trying to read his face, but nothing indicated he was upset. He always hinted about therapy and going through rough times, but all she knows is his father has passed. Kurt wasn't around for that though so he must be talking about something later on in his life. "I'm sure they've been great to you both. Honestly, I've only met your family once but they seem wonderful. I'm excited to get to talk to them more. I assume they know we're dating now?"

"If by assume you mean my mom texting me every day asking how you are, then yes." Finn smiled at her as he pulled her into his lap. "You need to relax. Go have a good time tonight. Not too much fun though or I'll be sad." Finn made a pout face and blinked his eyes at Rachel several times.

"Oh don't make that face or I'll have to stay here all night with you instead. I don't think the Chief would like that too much would he?"

Just then the alarm went off, causing Rachel to jump out of Finn's lap.

"You get used to it," he said as he started walking Rachel out into the main area. "You're going to have to go because I'll be gone a while. You can head out the side door to avoid the chaos as we leave. I'll see you later ok?" Finn gave her a quick peck on the lips before trotting off.

Rachel watched as Finn walked over to where his gear was, he was getting dressed at a pace she'd never seen before. The reality of what he does for a living was coming to fruition right before her eyes. Of course she knows he's a Fireman, and she knows what he does on a daily basis, but she had never put much thought past that. Watching him get dressed and head into the firetruck was amazing. And hot. She was dating a hot fireman and wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Holy Shit.

After the fire truck pulled away, Rachel followed Finn's instructions and walked down a hallway towards the side door. There were only a few people left at the station. She assumed they were off duty or didn't need to go on the call. She was almost to the door when something caught her eye. There were several plaques on the wall of men who had died on the job. In the center was a plaque with 8 names on it. At the top it read "For our brothers lost on September 11, 2001."

The first name on the list was Christopher James Hudson.

Rachel felt sick as she leaned against the wall behind her. She knew Finn's dad had passed away, but he never elaborated. How could he not tell her? Why didn't he?

She soon felt tears coming to her eyes, imagining Finn as a boy losing his father in a national tragedy. She glanced above the plaque where the were pictures of the fallen heroes. Finn looked just like his dad, proud crooked smile and all. She needed to get out of here before she over reacted because right now she wants to send Finn a text about it but knows that isn't the best idea. This isn't something to be taken lightly. What if he never planned on telling her? He had to know she would find out eventually.

Rachel exited the building and could hear the siren slowly growing quieter in the distance. She slowly walked towards the river, deciding to take her time. The freedom tower caught her eye and she wondered how Finn felt seeing that building every day, reminding him of where his father died. Is that why he became a Fireman?

Finn's out on a call for who knows how long, and she wants to have this talk in person. Her patience was going to be tested, and she knows being patient isn't her strongest attribute.

 **#5: Hey, what time are you off later? Any chance we can meet up today? or maybe tomorrow?**

Rachel puts her phone away, knowing she won't get an answer for a while. She finally reached the entrance to the party, giving them her name for entrance. Once inside the open tent, she quickly heard her name being called from the other side. Should she tell Kurt she knows? Oh and poor Carole, losing her husband like that. She needed to put on the best act of her life right now or she'd spend the entire night in tears.

"Hi Kurt! I hope my outfit meets your expectations." Rachel smiled wildly, almost too wide, to show her enthusiasm.

Next to Kurt was a darker haired man, dressed perfectly in white pants and a blue polo. Kurt was wearing red shorts with a matching blue polo. "Oh yes you look fabulous. Rachel this is my husband Blaine. Blaine, meet Finn's girlfriend Rachel."

Rachel extended her arm out to shake Blaine's hand. They made an adorable couple.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. I've heard SO much about you."

"Oh well I hope they've all been good things!" Rachel hadn't realized how nervous she was until right now. She could feel the sweat gathering on her forehead and her hands were shaky.

"Of course they were good things silly! Come sit with us at our table! Dad and Carole are already there."

Rachel followed Kurt to a round table with Burt and Carole seated at it. It was still surreal that she would be hanging out with the Mayor and his family for the day.

"Rachel!" Carole said as she waved. "So glad you could make it! Too bad Finn has to work. He loves the Fourth!" Carole pulled Rachel into a hug before pulling out a seat for her.

"I just saw Finn actually. He was upset he had to miss this." Rachel placed her purse on the table, checking her phone again to find no new texts or calls. "He went out on a call so I left and headed here. I've never been to an organized event on the fourth. Thanks for inviting me."

Burt got called away to speak with some guests and Kurt and Blaine decided to go play horseshoes down on the lawn. That left Rachel alone with Carole. Rachel tried to ignore the cameras popping over the bushes to take pictures.

"It's so nice to have you here. Finn should bring you around here more often. And don't worry about the cameras. It's annoying at these events and we just try to enjoy ourselves. Kurt always makes sure he and Blaine are dressed up so they get good pictures but Burt and I don't really care that much. "

"Paparazzi never really cared about me unless I was at an event so I'm not really used to it I suppose," Rachel said as she glanced over her shoulder again. "I wish Finn brought me around more too. I had a great time when I met you at the diner. To be honest, Finn and I don't see a whole lot of each other. Our schedules are insane. I'm hoping to book a movie soon and take a break from the Broadway schedule. It wasn't so bad before but now I have someone else who can occupy my time." Rachel smiled at the thought of spending more time with Finn. She craved it.

"A movie? Well that's exciting! I can't say I know anything about making movies but it sounds so interesting! What's it about?"

Rachel gives her a synopsis of the plot, to which Carole became teary. "Oh wow that sounds amazing. So powerful. I hope you get the role Rachel. I'm sure you will." Carole smiled sweetly at Rachel.

"I should find out next week. Fingers crossed! I'm ready for a change and this would be perfect."

"Where will you film it? Here in NY?"

The last Rachel heard it was going to be filmed in Los Angeles, but that hadn't really come up in conversations with Finn yet. She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Well I believe it will be filmed in LA, but those things change quite often. I won't get more information unless I book the role."

She could see the smile on Carole's face fall slightly. "Well Los Angeles will be exciting too!"

That was another thing she and Finn hadn't talked about. They hadn't talked about much of anything really. In past relationships, everything was laid out on the table from day 1. Maybe she was holding back a little too and hadn't even realized it.

As the evening went on, she wondered if she should ask Kurt or Carole about Finn's father. How has this never come up? Was he afraid of her reaction? Or was he unable to talk about it because it was too painful? There were hundreds of reasons swirling through her brain, but until she spoke to Finn she wasn't sure which reason was the right one. She was jolted from her thoughts by the buzz of her cellphone.

 **10K: Sure! If I get off early tonight I'll send you a text. Otherwise I can come over after I wake up tomorrow which won't be before 10 am. I need my beauty sleep after a shift ;)**

She smiled at his text, forcing herself to relax and try to enjoy the night. Rachel sent back a quick text saying she will be waiting to hear from him, and then followed the rest of the family down to the river's edge to watch the fireworks show. In the background she could see a firetruck and wondered if it was Finn's. Granted she see's them all of the time, but really never thought about Finn being the one doing the firefighting until today. His life was in danger every day, and that hit her like a ton of bricks.

She stood sandwiched between Carole and Burt as the firework show began. She didn't know them well, but they made every effort to make her feel comfortable. She couldn't help but notice Carole glancing over at her from time to time with a smile on her face. Does Carole want to tell her? She wished she knew.

Rachel did miss Finn being here, and she was becoming anxious thinking about talking to him about her discovery earlier in the night. She wished Santana wasn't on a trip with her new girlfriend in the Hamptons right now. She could really use some advice but didn't want to stress her out with drama. Santana would just tell her to grow a pair and not over react. That's exactly what she's trying to do.

* * *

The event ended around 10. She survived the night without her newfound information slipping out of her mouth. Finn's entire family gave her huge hugs and thanked her for coming over and over. They even offered her a ride home, but the city was busy and she needed the walk home to think.

The air was thick with humidity as she continued the trek home. Her thoughts drifted to how much she had let herself be absorbed by Finn and go against everything she had done in the past. She had let her guard down. Was this a red flag? Is Finn hiding things from her just to use her? He didn't seem like that but Rachel knew her track history with guys wasn't the best. She had thought things were going great with him, but maybe she was wrong. If things were going to continue, they would really have to make an effort to see each other more. Sporadic lunches and stolen moments was clearly not enough.

She passed by the firehouse but could see that the truck was gone. He was out on a call so she didn't bother going in. She decided to head home and shower before Finn hopefully called soon.

Around 11, Rachel had finished showering and laid on the couch clutching her phone in her hand. She hadn't heard from Finn in hours and was starting to get worried. Why had she never thought about how dangerous his job was before? Maybe she was trying not to get too attached. Getting attached means it hurts worse when it ends. She knows that all too well.

Rachel was woken abruptly around 1 am. She could hear banging on her door which made her heart race. She glanced at her phone and saw 5 missed calls from Finn. "Shit!" she cried as she raced for the door. Rachel wasn't prepared for what was on the other side. She gasped when she saw him.

Finn stood still as the door opened. His eyes were red and puffy, hair wet from sweat. His uniform smelled strongly of smoke, and she could see the soot gathered around his neck and wrists.

"Oh my god Finn! Are you okay? What happened?"

She grabbed his hand to guide him inside of the apartment. He was carrying a duffel bag that she recognized from the first time he came over. Finn still hadn't spoken, so she guided him back to her bathroom where the shower was bigger and he could have more space. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Finn looked down at her with pain in his eyes. "Can I shower first? I just... I need a minute. Sorry for waking you."

"Finn don't apologize! I was waiting for your call and must have fallen asleep. Take all the time you need. I'll wait up." She turned the water on, placed some towels on the counter, and left him. She glanced back as she shut the door and all she could see was pain in his eyes.

Rachel sat back on her bed, rearranging the pillows a few times as she heard the water running in the bathroom. She had waiting all night to confront him about his dad, but after seeing him so upset about something that obviously happened at work was making her want to put it off. Her phone caught her eye and she decided to scroll through the calls to see how long she had been asleep. Finn had called five times within a 30 minute time frame from 12:00 am -12:30. A sinking feeling came over her as she realized how desperate he had been to get ahold of her and she wasn't awake to help him.

Finn slowly opened the bathroom door, revealing himself. His eyes were still red, but his hair and skin were clean. He had thrown on his typical FDNY t-shirt and loose shorts.

"Can I throw these in your wash? They stink." he asked as he held up his dirty uniform.

"Of course you can! Do you want me to do it?" she asked as she held out her arms.

"No no, I don't want you to smell like these clothes do. I'll be right back." Finn solemnly walked out into the hallway and Rachel could hear him messing with the cabinets and closing the washer. Before she could think of what to say, he was back in her room.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you. Something bad happened tonight. I..." he hesistated, "I just wanted to see your face."

Rachel pat the empty space beside her in the bed, pulling back the sheets so he could slide in. "What happened Finn? Are you hurt?" She stared into his eyes as she pushed his messy wet hair off of his forehead.

"I'm fine," he sighed, "just upset mostly. We lost someone tonight. It never gets easier when we lose someone on the job." Finn rolled over to face Rachel. 'Normally I just go home and stay up all night thinking about it. Tonight I just wanted to be with you."

Rachel could feel tears springing into her eyes and she tried to blink them away. "Well I'm honored you thought of me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just hate knowing I failed at my job tonight. I didn't do enough. I wasn't enough."

"Finn, I know we haven't known each other long, but I know you enough to say that I am 100% positive you did everything you could tonight." Rachel rubbed his arm for reassurance as Finn avoided eye contact. "Look at me Finn, you're strong and brave, but you can't save everyone."

"Please don't say that right now. Please don't. I let a lot of people down tonight. I tried to get to him, but they pulled me out as the roof was collapsing." He closed his eyes as he sighed, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Who did you let down Finn? Accidents happen. They pulled you out so you wouldn't die too right?"

"I let myself down Rachel. I let that poor woman down whose husband I couldn't save. I let my dad down-"

"Finn, I'm sure your dad would be proud of you too."

Finn grumbled "You don't understand Rachel."

Before she knew what was happening, the words left her mouth. "I know about your dad Finn."

Finn sat up quickly. "what do you mean you know? Know what?"

Rachel hesitated as she saw how agitated he was. "I know how he died. In 9/11. I saw it on the wall at the firehouse. Why didn't you tell me Finn?"

Finn looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Because if you saw the look on your face right now, you'd know why I couldn't tell you."

 **Yes, its a cliffhanger. Things about Finn's past will start to come forward in the next chapter. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! A huge thank you to all of you who still read and review! I appreciate it all! Once again I own the plot but no glee characters of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I let myself down Rachel. I let that poor woman down whose husband I couldn't save. I let my dad down-"

Before she knew what was happening, the words left her mouth. "I know about your dad Finn."

Finn sat up quickly. "what do you mean you know? Know what?"

Rachel hesitated as she saw how agitated he was. "I know how he died. In 9/11. I saw it on the wall at the firehouse. Why didn't you tell me Finn?"

Finn looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Because if you saw the look on your face right now, you'd know why I couldn't tell you."

"Finn what are you talking about? Why didn't you tell me?"

Finn felt like he was going to throw up. This wasn't how he imagined this going. "If you could see the look in your eyes, that look of pity and sadness, you would know why I put it off. His death is so much more than what happened on one day Rachel. His life too for that matter."

She was tearing up a bit. She wished she hadn't said anything right now but it was too late. "Then tell me Finn. I know we haven't been dating long, but you never thought to mention it? What about at your house when I saw his picture and you told me he died?" There was a hint of desperation in her voice now, almost as if she was willing him to open up to her.

Finn sat back down on the bed, his back to Rachel. She immediately walked over to him and sat beside him.

"It was nice you know, to meet someone who didn't know my past. Who didn't look at me with that sadness or ask me questions about it. I know you could have easily googled me and figured it out, but you didn't so then it just became this thing hanging over my head every time I saw you. "

Rachel grabbed Finn's large hand and wrapped it around hers. "Finn, I just feel lied to a little. Why is this a secret? Why does it matter?"

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up and if this makes you want to walk I'll understand. A lot of my life has centered around this one event, this one day that changed everything. I've spent so much of my life in therapy, I should just become one myself. You were already so reluctant to date me that I didn't want to bombard you with all of this sad shit. We were having fun and to be honest haven't had a ton of time together, so I was just letting it go. I'm actually surprised it didn't come up tonight with my mom or Kurt."

"I thought about asking them but I really wanted to talk to you first," she answered quietly. "I can't imagine losing a parent Finn, especially in such a public way. I just wish I would have found out from you and not on my own. No one knows that I know and they didn't say anything to me either."

Finn rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. "They all love you. My mom even sent me a text tonight saying how nice it was to have you come to the party." Finn sighed loudly and turned towards her. "Rachel, I understand if me keeping this from you is a deal breaker but there's more to the story that I can't even get into right now.

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Finn, this is just a lot. I'm not saying anything is a deal breaker. We've barely been dating. I do think we need to take a step back and truly date. More than just a quick lunch or texting. I need to KNOW you Finn. You don't know much about me either."

"I want to know you Rachel. I want you to know me too. I promise. I really like you. I feel things for you that I've never felt before. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Finn felt as if she was slipping away right before his eyes. Her face was serious as she stared back at him. "This is something huge for me and very emotional. I don't talk about it a lot. Hardly ever actually. I almost told you that day at my house. I feel comfortable with you, and you make me want to tell you everything. I just can't, or I couldn't then."

Rachel could see the exhaustion in Finn's eyes. As much as she wanted to continue this, she knew it had to wait until the morning.

"Let's sleep. You're tired and this probably isn't the best time to get into this or we'll be up all night and that's not good for either of us."

"Are you sure? I can go sleep at the station if you'd prefer." Finn stood up and started looking for his bag.

"Yes I'm sure. You're not leaving. Come crawl in here and get some sleep. You've had a long night and we can finish this conversation over breakfast. Sound good?"

Rachel lifted the sheets again for Finn to climb into bed. As he laid on the pillow, he brushed her cheek with his hand. "Thank you Rachel."

She grabbed his hand and tucked it into hers. She stared at Finn as he closed his eyes, his face still looking tense. Eventually, he took a deep breath and his face relaxed as he drifted off.

Rachel couldn't sleep at all. Her mind was swirling full of thoughts and part of her wished she hadn't let Finn go to sleep after all. Every so often Finn would stir, and Rachel would sit up hoping he was awake, but he would just roll over. Soon the clock read 2 am and she wondered if she was going to be up all night.

Finn opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out where he was. He knew this wasn't his bed, and it definitely was too comfortable to be a bed at work. Once his eyes focused on the sleeping girl across from him, he remembered he's at Rachel's. A sense of dread overcame him though, as he also remembered the events of last night both at work and here. He needed to make this right. He'd tell her everything the second she woke up.

He looked over at Rachel, her mouth hanging slightly open and her body sprawled out like a starfish. He so badly wanted to take a picture of her and save it on his phone, but wasn't sure if she'd be okay with it.

His phone began to ring which made him jump. It was his mom. He answered it quickly as he scurried out of the room and into the hallway hoping not to wake Rachel.

"Hi mom," he answered. "I know I forgot to call you last night and I'm so sorry." He leaned back against the wall as he whispered. "I'm fine."

"Finn I've been hysterical for two hours since I saw the news this morning. I know a man died and some firemen were injured and I've been worried sick it was you! You have never not called."

He could hear the tears in her frantic voice. "Mom, I'm sorry. I came over to Rachel's to talk it out and then we stayed up late and I fell asleep. It was a rough night."

"Please don't forget again. I was about to drive out to Brooklyn to your house but I texted Puck and he said you weren't there either. I'm glad you had Rachel to go to though. I hate when you're upset and you go home alone."

"Mom, Rachel knows. She knows about dad."

"You told her? Finn I'm so proud of you! I know you haven't told anyone you've dated about him in a few years. Well not since Quinn. Wait, does she know about Quinn?!"

"No I didn't tell her. She saw dad's picture up at the Firehouse after I left yesterday. Quinn hasn't come up but I plan on telling her everything from beginning to end once she wakes up. She needs to know." Finn played with the seam of his t-shirt with his free hand, nervous to see if Rachel will stick around after this mess. "Can I call you later? I think I hear her now."

"Yes of course you can. And Finn? She's such a great girl. I think you'll be fine."

Just then Rachel stumbled into the hallway rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Rach, sorry if that phone call woke you up. My mom was calling."

"I needed to get up anyways," she said as she stretched her arms above her head, her messy bun now lopsided. "It's 9 am and I'm hungry. Is everything okay with your mom?"

"Yeah, she just makes me promise to call her if I'm ever on a bad call and last night was the first time I didn't let her know I was okay."

Rachel's eyes grew wide. "Oh she must have been worried sick. I had no idea or I would have made you call her before you fell asleep."

Rachel turned on the coffee pot as Finn sat at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone quickly. "I guess we slept through her other calls but she understood. She was glad I wasn't home by myself. She knows how I get after bad calls where we lose someone or people get hurt."

Rachel sank into his side as she moved closer, her arm wrapped around him. "Well I'm glad she knows you're okay. I can't imagine being worried about you like that all of the time. Last night was the first time I really thought about it you know? Did she not want you to be a fireman?"

Rachel poured them each a cup of coffee as Finn began to speak. "No. She didn't want me to have any type of dangerous job at all. I'm her only son you know? Well I was until she married Burt. Still though, she worries a lot about me."

"So," Rachel said as she sat down bedside him, "we need to talk about things. I don't have a lot of secrets Finn. I can tell you about my past relationships and why they ended, or the two years I spent pretty much not dating at all, but I feel that you have a bigger story to tell."

Just then Santana came flying into the apartment. "Rachel!" she screamed as she approached the kitchen. "We have a major problem with your auction boyfriend!" Rachel's eyes grew wide as she looked across the table at Finn who looked just as stunned.

"Oh perfect he's here! Care to explain some things before I lose my shit on you?" Santana folded her arms as she waited for a reply.

"I already know Santana. He told me." Rachel laughed. "Calm down."

"Told you what exactly?" Santana stares straight into Finn's eyes as she says it.

"He told me about his dad. How he died on 9/11. That's what this is about right?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "NOPE. Guess again! How about this guy here has a super bitter ex wife! Did he tell you that part?"

Rachel looked at Finn who turned white as a ghost. Her calm demeanor was quickly replaced with panic. "WHAT! You were married before?! Finn!" Rachel stood up pushing her chair away behind her. " Another secret? Seriously? I am the biggest idiot ever!"

"Rachel let me-" Finn starts but is quickly cut off.

"Save it Finn. This is what I get Santana!" she said as she turned to her friend throwing her hands in the air. "This is what I get for finally letting myself go. A guy with a bitter ex wife he didn't even tell me about! I let the thing about your dad slide because I get it and its painful, but when were you planning on telling me about this huh?"

Finn's face has turned pale and his eyes are burning. "I...I told you there was a lot of involvement with my dad's death and this is part of it. How did you even find out Santana? My father's people have kept her quiet for quite some time."

Santana whips out her phone. "I don't think it even matters HOW I found out, but your ex has been blabbing to the papers, commenting on the fact that Rachel was seen with your parents last night." Santana scrolls through something on her phone that no one else can see. "It says here 'Ms. Quinn Fabray, formerly Hudson, states that 'There are only two explanations as to why Rachel Berry would be at that gathering with the Mayors family. 1. She needs publicity or 2. Finn needs money.'

"Quinn? The Quinn we hate Quinn? She's your ex wife?" Rachel's voice faltered a bit, partly from exhaustion and partly from her overwhelming need to cry during emotional outbursts.

"Yeah that's her. Hate isn't even the word I have for her anymore. She's obviously looking for a rise or some fame. I know you aren't dating me for publicity and I've never asked you for money. She's insane. I thought divorcing her would be enough but she manages to pop up every so often to just rip it all open again."

Rachel felt her heart race as she flipped through the article on Santana's phone. There were several pictures of Rachel interacting with the Hummel's followed by several quotes from Quinn.

Should she call it quits now? As she looked across at Finn, he looked broken. He went from the dominant one in the relationship to the weakest link in a split second. How did this happen? She knows what she would have done if she had met Finn two years ago after her last breakup. She would have run far away, closing herself off to any chance with him. For some reason, she did not want to run. She wanted to know everything, learn about why he felt he couldn't tell her this.

"Santana can you leave please?" she said handing the phone back to her.

"Leave? You can't be serious Berry. I'm not leaving you here with him so he can convince you to stay with him. Not happening."

"I'll just go." Finn stood up, pushing his chair in slowly as he headed down the hall towards the laundry room. "Can I just get a bag for my wet uniform please?"

"Finn you're not leaving. Sit down." Rachel pointed toward his chair until he complied. "Santana, please give me a moment to talk this over with Finn. I'm a big girl. I'll call you later."

Santana opened her mouth to protest but Rachel just turned her back to her and sat back down at the table. "Fine! I'm coming back in an hour and you BETTER have some information. I've got to figure out how to fix this mess and release some sort of response if we need to. You're up for a huge movie role for gods sake!"

They heard her stomp out of the apartment and slam the door.

"Okay now where were we?" Rachel said as she sipped her coffee.

"Wait you're not going to say anything about what just happened?" Finn asked, stunned by her calm demeanor.

"I want to hear it from you so I'm giving you the chance. Don't blow it." Her face was serious as she waited for him to begin. She was giving him a chance because deep down she wanted this to be it. She hadn't let herself feel this deeply in so long, and of course the rug was pulled out from under her right when she was jumping in with both feet.

"Thank you, for giving me the chance. I'll tell you everything. If you feel I'm leaving stuff out just ask. I promise I'll answer ok? Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning I guess?" Rachel said as she curled her feet underneath her.

Finn took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "Okay," he said as he opened his eyes. "I'll start on September 11th 2001."

Rachel already felt emotional with just those words spoken. She hoped she could truly listen to him without getting too upset. Maybe she hadn't wanted to know everything, just some things.

"My dad and I always had this ritual. He would get off of his shift in the city and drive home before I went off to school. He'd have breakfast with me while my mom left for her job at a local CPA office. They were always good at making sure I was never home alone, or at least not too long once I got older." He paused for a moment, rubbing his hands through his hair. "So after we would have breakfast he would walk with me to school and we'd talk about his night or what types of calls he went on. It was our thing and looking back I'm so grateful he took that time to be with me."

Finn took a big sip of his coffee as he continued. "So that morning of the 11th was no different. My mom was getting ready to leave because my dad was usually home within 10-15 minutes of that. But this morning the phone rang. I could tell it was my dad based on what my mom was saying. Sometimes he ran late because he had to work over time or something so it wasn't unusual. I would usually just walk with Puck or his mom would pick me up. So my mom told me dad had to work because someone's wife was having a baby and he agreed to cover for him last minute. She sent me out the door to meet Puck halfway."

Rachel had questions. So many questions. She didn't want to overstep or interrupt though. She decided to let him continue, sipping her coffee as she dedicated her attention to him.

"It was a normal day until around 9 am. I saw a few teachers out in the hall crying, then kids started to get called out of class. No one really knew what was going on. Of course rumors were flying around slowly that a bomb had gone off in the city, and a plane crash of course. This was before every middle school kid had a cell phone, so we were left to our own imaginations since the teachers were told to go about their day and not give out any information. Now I know its because most of us had parents that worked in the city or at the actual Trade Center so they were trying to prevent panic. For some reason I didn't even give it a second thought that my dad might be in danger. Then around 10:30 I got called to the office."

Rachel could feel the tears gathering in her eyes knowing which part of the story was to follow. Finn got up and grabbed a box of Kleenex from the counter and handed it to her.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving these to you?" she asked.

"Rachel I know this story by heart. I've lived and relived it so many times. You're hearing it first. Trust me this is probably harder for you right now than it is for me."

He sits back down leaning his elbows onto the table and resting his folded hands onto the cold table. "When I got up to the office, Puck's mom Rebecca was standing there and her eyes were red. She told me she was taking me home and my mom was already there waiting. Looking back this was my last pure moment of innocence. I still didn't really grasp what was happening until I walked into my house and saw my mom."

It was at this thought that Finn started to tear up a bit.

"My mom was staring at the TV like a zombie. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was holding the phone on her lap, gripping it so tightly like her life depended on it. When she saw me she got hysterical. I had to hold her up as she tried to hug me. Both of my parents were always so strong, but she broke. Rebecca explained what had happened, and I glanced out of the window and could actually see the smoke billowing from the city. Throughout the day people started gathering at our house. People from the neighborhood, my grandparents, Puck. My mom was a mess, there was really no communication because no one could get into the city and no one knew anything anyways. As the hours passed and it was getting dark, some people started making it home from the city. Some were covered in ash, others had stories to tell of how it looked when the buildings fell, but no one knew anything about my dad."

Rachel let out a quiet sob she had been holding in. "Finn you don't have to continue. I'm so sorry. I was just hurt that I had no idea about any of it. I want to be the person you want to go to. The person that knows all about you. It's selfish I guess, but please don't continue if you don't want to."

Finn stood up quietly and held out his hand to Rachel. She slowly raised her hand into his as he led her into the living room and onto the couch. "Sit with me please? I feel better when you're close."

Rachel scoots into his side, her hand still holding his.

"Eventually days passed and reality set in. My dad wasn't coming back. My mom was a wreck, crying at all times of the day. I tried to be strong for her too, but the morning she told me to go back to school I lost it. I ran to my room and locked myself inside. I stared at the street for hours, hoping that my dad would magically appear. I used to have dreams where he would just show up at our house, saying that he had been hurt and trapped in a hospital bed for months. Not having closure really messed us both up."

Rachel stared at the side of his face as he continued to speak. She wanted to kiss him senseless and take his pain away.

"Eventually time went on. I went back to school and my mom went back to work and we survived on autopilot. I got used to the sound of her crying herself to sleep every night and screaming my dad's name waking from nightmares. I was only twelve, but honestly my childhood was gone the second my dad died."

Finn took a deep breathe and turned his body towards Rachel, pushing a stray hair out of her face. "About six months later they found my dad's helmet. That's all we ever got. We had a memorial service for him but we had nothing to bury. I'm sure you don't need me to go into detail about the year's of therapy I went through, but trust me there was plenty."

Rachel brought Finn's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it, some tears falling onto his hand. "Sorry" she whispered as she wiped the wetness with her shirt.

"Rachel, when I first saw you come onto the stage at the auction, I wasn't expecting anything to come of it. I assure you I thought you were hot no doubt, but I wasn't thinking that this would go anywhere. You were different, in a good way. I never thought a girl like you would ever give me a chance, but I figured there was no harm in trying. It was refreshing that you didn't know anything about me. I could start a relationship with a clean slate for once. I guess this all just backfired."

Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "No. I haven't told you about my past either. Nothing tragic happened, but I have been in some messed up relationships that played a part into why I didn't want to date you at first. But what about Quinn? How does your relationship with her have anything to do with your dad dying? Did she cheat on you or something because you were sad? Did you cheat on her?"

Finn laughed lightly. "No I didn't cheat on her. I would never. As for her I don't know and I don't want to. The girl I divorced was not the girl I married. I wasn't hiding that from you either, but you never asked and it's not exactly something I'm proud of. Every girl I tried to date after my divorce knew who my dad was or viewed me as damaged goods. I'm sure you're feeling the same way too."

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Finn softly on the lips. "You're wrong. I think you're the bravest man I know. We all have a past Finn, it makes us who we are. I spent two years in a relationship with a complete douche who treated me poorly which sent me into a tailspin. Things happen and we learn from them and move on."

"Are we okay then? I don't want to lose this thing we have going on. These past few weeks have been the happiest I've been in a really long time."

"We're good Finn. No more secrets though. I do want to know the details about Quinn but I trust for now that you're being honest with me that there was no infidelity. That's a sore spot with me."

Finn smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I promise no infidelity. I never even cheated on my girlfriend in the 8th grade who refused to kiss me or hold my hand."

"Poor baby. Little Finn was denied huh?" She reached up to grab his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Finn hadn't expected this reaction from Rachel, but at this point who was he to argue?

He pulled away slightly, there foreheads still touching. "I'm in this for the long haul Rachel. When I'm not with you, you're all I can think about. I know we don't spend a ton of time together, but I'm hoping that will change."

Rachel looked into his eyes and felt overwhelmed. She'd waited so long for someone like him. Someone who wanted to be with her unconditionally. Yes, their meeting had been less than ideal and things haven't been perfect, but here he was. He was still HERE.

"Finn, I'm falling for you, I won't deny it. I'm just scared. I'm trying to take it one step at a time, day by day, but my brain wants to look at the long term and I'm fighting it. In the past, I threw myself into relationships completely and it always came back to bite me. I don't want to get hurt. When I discovered you had been hiding something from me, I jumped to conclusions and thought you didn't want to tell me. I get it now. Your pain and sadness. I wish I could take it all away, but I know its made you who you are and you are the most wonderful guy I've ever met."

She flashed him a smile while they still held onto each other. Finn looked at her with intent as he went into for another kiss. This time both were met with feverish lips and tongues fighting for control.

He hoisted Rachel up into his arms and they continued to kiss and he tried to make his way to her bedroom. They hadn't been intimate since that night at his house, not for lack of trying. They just never seem to be in a private place at the same time.

Rachel whimpered as her back was pressed up against the hallway wall, her legs wrapped around Finn's waist. He kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear and she felt like her entire body was on fire. She had spent two years without someone caring for her, showing any desire for her. Now she couldn't get enough.

Finn held her there for a while, her center grinding against him at just the right angle. It was like neither of them could get close enough to the other.

"Bed," she panted, "now."

Finn followed her directions, breaking contact only to see where he was going. He threw her back onto the bed and she flashed him a devilish grin.

They didn't hear Santana return through the front door, but she made her presence known. "Jesus Christ I can smell the sex from here! Really Berry? I leave you two to talk and return to you two bumping uglies?!"

Rachel stifled the laugh that tried to escape from her mouth. "I'll go deal with her. You stay here."

Finn groaned loudly, trying to ignore the giant erection in his pants as Rachel climbed off of the bed.

"Please hurry back ok?" he pleaded as he winked.

"Oh trust me I will!" Rachel straightened out her clothes and made her way out into the living area to find Santana standing there with her arms folded.

"Rachel? Seriously? You spent two fucking years working on yourself and you are so so weak right now."

Rachel rolled her yes. "He told me everything Santana. Well almost everything." Rachel knew she didn't know the full reason why his marriage ended, but as long as it didn't involve cheating on Finn's part she honestly didn't care right now.

"Well since you and lover boy aren't splitting up, what statement do you want me to make? Or are you leaving that up to me?"

Rachel appreciated that Santana almost always consulted her before writing a press release. It made her feel in charge of her semi-famous self once in a while. "Let's say nothing. She's looking for a rise out of us and I don't want to give it to her. She didn't really say anything harmful. She seems jealous and she should be. Finn's amazing and she's an idiot for letting their marriage go."

Santana looked back at Rachel with her mouth hanging open. "I don't know who you are right now, and I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing, but you're changing. Hell two months ago you bid 10,000 bucks on Finn just so someone else wouldn't have him!"

Rachel bit her lip, trying to pretend that fact wasn't true.

"Now here you are, letting something go? For a guy? Hmmmm. He must be something special. You're becoming a softie now. He's breaking through that icy facade you've had going for a while."

"Icy facade? Really? Was I that bad?" Rachel asked as she readjusted her now half undone ponytail.

"That's a discussion for another day," Santana chuckled. "Can you just give him a message for me? Please for the love of god tell me about any more skeletons in the closet before I explode. Got it?"

Santana turned on her heels and began to walk away. "Oh and the directors for that movie called. They need another few weeks but its between you and one other actress. Fingers crossed!"

Shit, Rachel thought to herself. The movie! She probably should tell Finn that she might be gone for the better part of four months if she gets it.

She heard her bedroom door open slowly. "Rach? Is she gone? Come back to bed."

Rachel walked back to the bedroom slowly, focused on Finn's smiling face through the doorway. She hoped her career wasn't going to ruin this good thing they had going.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter explained some things for everyone! Hoping I can stay consistent with the updates from here on out. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know its been ages and I will finish this story, even if it takes years LOL (It won't I promise). This story already has an epilogue written so it will be finished :) Here is a fat chapter to hold you over hopefully! I had a bit of writers block to work through with the plot, so it took a while.**

 **All mistakes are mine! I don't own glee, just the plot and original characters!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Rachel hadn't heard about the movie deal. She also hadn't found the right time to tell Finn. They had, however, been making it a point to see each other more. Finn had been spending more and more nights at Rachel's place. Rachel had let her understudy take a few performances this week so she could spend more time with Finn. She used to be horrified at the thought of ever letting anyone perform for her, but her reasons right now were needed. She needed to spend time with Finn. When she wasn't with him, he's all she thought about.

Three months ago when she attended the Broadway fundraiser, she had no idea she would be in love with a man she had met that night. She loved him. Things between the two of them were so easy. Simple. Now, she just had to find the perfect time to tell him.

Rachel felt Finn move slightly next to her in bed. She took a moment to just soak the sight of him in. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was going in ten different directions. After not dating for two yearss, she hadn't realized how much she had missed this. She had missed companionship, someone to be with who loved her unconditionally. Well she thinks he loves her anyways, he hadn't said it.

They both needed to get up soon since they had a busy day ahead of them. She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Hey sleepy, time to get up."

Finn opened one eye and groaned. "I don't wanna." He rolled away from Rachel, pulling the covers over his face.

Rachel smiled as she pulled herself under the covers too. She crawled on top of him, resting her face above his. "But its your birthday and we have a fancy night out. For the next few months I'll be dating an older man."

Finn opened his eyes and smiled widely. He slid his arms up Rachel's sides, pushing her white tank top up with them, his fingers dancing at her sides. "I wish I could get woken up like this every day." Finn threw the covers off of their heads to finish pulling off Rachel's shirt. "It's my birthday and I want birthday sex, right now."

Rachel giggled as he threw her shirt across the room. "Well the birthday boy gets what he wants."

* * *

Finn had requested to stay in bed as long as possible today. After a two rounds of lovemaking, Rachel convinced him they need to start getting ready for their big night out. They both managed to exit the bedroom around noon.

"Shoot! I have to go run through my speech with my mom before tonight and then run back to Brooklyn to get my dress blues. I don't have time to eat. I'll meet you at the event? Or I can try to swing back by here but I have to be there early."

Tonight Finn was helping his parents host a huge fundraiser. It was born out of the 9/11 tragedy and has been running for over 15 years. At first, Finn and Carole had been recipients of the funds raised. Now, Carole and Burt help run the evening that brings in the biggest funds of the year. Tonight will be the first time Finn will be a speaker. He's attended in the past, but this year his mom asked him to speak on behalf of his father and all of the other children who lost a parent that day. It just so happened that the fundraiser was the same day as his birthday. His mom had given him an out, but he figured he and Rachel could celebrate after. Personal stories always help raise more money, so tonight he would share his.

"Actually Kurt and Blaine offered to have their car pick me up on the way so I can just ride with them. I don't mind." Rachel helped Finn gather his things up as he prepared to leave. "There's no point in you coming to get me when you have so much to do. It's going to take me a while to get ready anyways. I can't exactly go dressed in a tank top and underwear. The Mayor wouldn't approve." Rachel threw her head back and laughed.

"Well I think this is a great outfit. Sexy too." Finn pulled her in for one last kiss before he headed out. "I hope to see you back in this later. Are we coming back here or heading to my house? Oh and when are you going to hear about that movie deal? Even I'm getting anxious about it now." Finn had noticed Rachel hadn't mentioned it in a while. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He knew nothing about show business and had no idea how these things worked.

Rachel pulled away, trying not to make eye contact with him. "Well it should be any day now. I just...I'm worried."

"Don't be worried. You'll get it. You're the best actress I know!" Finn winked at her as he began to tie up his sneakers.

"I'm the only actress you know."

"Well then I guess you'll always be the winner! Now, what are you worried about?"

Rachel sighed. She didn't want to tell him on his birthday. "I'm worried that I will get it, not that I won't."

Finn furrowed his brow at her words. "I don't understand. You said the part was amazing and would change your career. What is so bad about that?"

"It films out of state. For four months," she blurted out. She stared back at Finn, waiting for a reply.

"I still don't get what the problem is. I can take care of your apartment while you're gone if that's what you're worried about. I'm sure Santana will get it handled."

Rachel was confused. Did he not care that she would be gone for four months? "You're not mad? or worried? I'll be gone Finn. Gone for four months. I don't know if I'll get leave time to visit you. I'll be in LA and then on some farm in Idaho. No where near here."

Finn smiled, which confused Rachel even more. "Why would I be mad? It's your job. Have you been worried about this for a while?"

She nodded.

"Rachel you have to tell me these things. You were worried about nothing. I totally support you with any job you get. People live apart way longer than four months and manage just fine. I'm sure I can swing a trip or two out to see you, if you want me to that is."

Rachel felt a tear roll down her cheek as relief swept over her. "Of course I do! I was just afraid this would ruin everything. I don't want to leave you."

Finn wiped the tear from her cheek. "Hey, I'll still be here when you get back. We barely saw each other for two months when we first started dating and we made it through that. The past few weeks have been amazing. Yes, I will miss you a TON. I'll even call you every day and you'll be sick of me by the end of the movie."

Rachel smiled and her heart swelled a little. He wasn't reacting at all like she thought he would, which reminded her to lighten up a little more. He wasn't her old boyfriends and she needed to focus on that. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of you. I just didn't want you to end things because I was moving away."

"Rachel, we've gone over this before. I'm not your other boyfriends. Have I ever done anything to make you believe I don't want to be with you anymore?"

Rachel shook her head no.

"Then stop going there. Now, its my birthday, we are going to go to the fundraiser and then we're going to come back here and have more birthday sex and go to bed. Sound good?"

Rachel hugged Finn tightly as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Sounds amazing."

* * *

Finn fidgeted with the buttons on the front of his navy jacket as he waited for Rachel to arrive. He still wasn't a fan of these types of events, and he really wanted to see her before his big speech. The ballroom was filling up with people and the butterflies in his stomach continued to increase.

"You look fine," Carole said, " Very handsome. You look so much like your dad when you wear your dress uniform."

Finn adjusted his hat one more time to make sure it was perfect.

Carole gave Finn a quick hug. "Thanks for spending your birthday here with us. I know you didn't have to, but it means a lot that you chose to speak tonight. You've always said no in the past, which I respected, so what changed this year?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders even though he knows what changed. "It was just time I guess. If it will help inspire people to donate to the foundation than its worth it." He didn't want to tell his mom that it was Rachel who inspired him to do it. That he had told her everything about his dad's death and it didn't seem so horrible to talk about anymore. Quinn would never let him talk about it, unless it was about the money involved with it. That should have been a red flag from the beginning.

As people started arriving, Finn hung near his mom and Burt, not wanting to wander too far. He wasn't overly social at these big events, which is ironic seeing as he allowed himself to be auctioned off at huge fundraiser just a few short months ago. Rachel still hadn't arrived and the gala was starting in 10 minutes. His speech wasn't long after that. He was getting nervous and really wanted to see her before he went on stage. Kurt had been given specific instructions to get her here on time and drop her off at the side entrance where she wouldn't have to walk the red carpet and be interviewed. No need for that tonight.

Puck and Abby arrived, settling in at the table. Puck wasn't much for socializing at these events, and it was rare Finn could get him to go to one. It was only because it fell on Finn's birthday that Puck was willing to participate. His wife, on the other hand, loved it and was also dying to meet Rachel.

Finn joined Puck at the table, frequently eyeing the door.

"Looking for your lady friend Huddy? Is she standing you up on your birthday?" Puck jabbed Finn in the arm.

"Shut up Puck. She's coming with Kurt and Blaine. They're probably in traffic." Finn was growing agitated. He was going to kill Kurt if they were late. He checked his phone again. No text from Rachel.

The room was starting to fill because the official start time was looming closer. Finn was staring at the door once again when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"We just made it," Rachel said as she leaned over to kiss Finn on the cheek. "There was a huge accident and a street was closed, but we made it."

Finn stood up to greet her, revealing himself in his dress blues. Rachel gasped. Apparently she now had a thing for men in uniform. "Hey handsome, Happy Birthday again."

Finn leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You look gorgeous. Blue is definitely your color." Rachel was dressed in a strapless plain navy gown with a thin navy belt. Her hair was curled loosely and swept to one side.

Rachel hugged Burt and Carole before she sat down next to Finn. She still felt nervous around them even though she had met them several times.

Puck was seated next to Finn followed by Abby. "Hi Rachel, nice to see you is my wife Abby."

Abby smiled and reached out her arm for Rachel to shake. "So nice to meet you Rachel!" she said enthusiastically. Rachel didn't have many friends, so she was hoping she and Abby got along and hopefully would spend time together, just the four of them.

Rachel felt a pit in her stomach as the Emcee took the stage. She had been to plenty of fundraisers, but this one was different. This one directly affected Finn's life at one point. Normally she goes, and is always aware of the cause, but it's never been personal for her. She was nervous for him.

Rachel could see Finn starting to sweat a little around his brow. He was nervous and she was too. She hadn't heard his speech. He didn't want to practice in front of her, which she respected. She passed him a napkin to dab his brow before the event started.

The Emcee announced Finn's name and he rose from his seat and headed to the stage before Rachel could say anything to him. She sat in her seat as she watched his every move. A few months ago she didn't even know this man, yet here she sat waiting on pins and needles for him to make his big speech.

Finn arrived at the podium, squinting slightly as he looked down into the audience. The bright lights blinded his view of the audience mostly which he was thankful for.

"Hello, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm currently a Fireman at Station 86 here in Manhattan. Behind me is a picture of my father, Lt. Christopher James Hudson." Finn paused to look back at the picture behind him, the resemblance uncanny. My dad was the bravest man I have ever known. He was my hero and still is to this day. I didn't know that the morning of September 11th would be the last time I would ever know my dad for the man he was. I relive that day over and over again, wishing for it to be different. He was killed on 9/11 when I was 12 years old. This foundation was born out of the tragedy of that day so long ago.

If it were not for the generosity of organizations like this one, I'm not sure I would have made it. Counseling, mentors, and financial help were just a few ways that my mom and I were helped for years after my father's death.

Every day children around the country lose parents in various ways. Tuesday's Children has grown from a small charity designed to help 9/11 children, to helping children worldwide. Through fundraising, this organization can help so many children in need of emotional or financial help. "

Finn stopped and took a deep breath. Through the lights he could see Rachel sitting at the table in front, dabbing her eyes. He quickly looked away to not get emotional himself. Rachel could feel the sobs trying to escape as she watched Finn pour his heart out in front of 1000 people in this ballroom.

"I wouldn't be the man I am today if it was not for all of the help this organization has given me over the years. Counseling, summer camps, and support groups helped myself as well as my mom navigate through our grief. I hope that tonight you can find it in your hearts to give what you can to help such an amazing group continue to do their work. Now if you would draw your attention to the screen behind me, we will show a video of just what your money will fund."

The crowd clapped loudly and he could see Rachel standing up at the table clapping louder than everyone. He made his way back down to his seat as the video played, Rachel pulling him down for a hug. She still had tears in her eyes from listening to him speak.

"You were amazing Finn," she whispered in his ear. "I'm so proud of you. It was perfect."

Finn settled into his chair next to hers, pulling her small hand into his. For the first time in years he didn't feel stuck. He had a great girlfriend who was supportive of him. Rachel were there for him, and had no ulterior motive. He was finally able to talk about his dad and use his status as the Mayor's son for something positive. So far his birthday was turning out to be a great one.

Dinner was served and the usual chatter was going on at the table. Occasionally someone would interrupt to talk to Burt, but otherwise it was a relaxing meal.

"So Abby, tell me about your kids! I don't believe your husband told me anything about them when we met."

Puck smirked as Rachel continued talking. "It would be great if we all got together at Finn's sometime.

Abby was thrilled that Rachel turned out to be nice and interesting. She was worried she was going to be stuck next to some weirdo all night.

"Well Auggie is 6 and Ruby is 3. They're a handful but they're ours right honey?" Abby slapped Puck's arm in jest. "We don't get out very often so these nights are fun for me! I get to dress up and have a night out!"

"Their kids are great, " Finn chimed in. "Luckily they look like their mom," he joked.

"Shut up Finn!" Puck shouted across the table. "Just wait until you have kids and I'll be busting your balls too."

Puck laughed but the rest of the table didn't seem to receive the joke well. Rachel wasn't sure if it was because they didn't want her to feel uncomfortable as the newer girlfriend, or if something else was going on.

"I'm sure your kids will be adorable Finn. You were the cutest little blonde boy on earth." Carole replied, trying to break the tension.

"Am I missing something?" Rachel said under her breath to Finn. She couldn't help but remember the pictures of him as a young boy with his dad. What did everyone else know that she didn't?

"I'll tell you another time. And no I don't have any love child wandering around out there if that's what you're thinking." Finn winked which made Rachel relax a little bit. She couldn't help but think that there were still some mysteries surrounding him.

The music picked up a bit and they were inviting people to dance on the dance floor before the silent auction ended. Kurt and Blaine immediately got up, the rest of the table following suit.

Finn and Rachel found a spot near the center of the dance floor. Their height difference was apparent as he tried to pull her close. "You barely reach my chest, even in heels." He smiled down at her as they moved to the music.

"Somehow I fit just right though." She leaned up to give him a kiss as Carole and Burt looked on.

"I hope this works out for him" Carole said to Burt. "She's really good for him. Really really good."

"Try not to meddle too much. Things with Quinn ended badly. Rachel's not like that. It won't happen again." Burt turned them so Carole's vision was blocked. "He's 29 today. He's a big boy. Finn's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes, but him being a nice guy is what caused this whole mess. He's too trustworthy. Rachel didn't really have the reputation for being the nicest before they met."

"Carole, you and I both know you can't believe everything you read. Has Rachel done anything or acted in any way to make us believe she isn't a nice person?"

Carole shook her head.

"Well then leave them alone. Rachel has been nothing but nice and Finn hasn't been this happy in years. Let them be."

A slow song started and the crowd thinned a bit. Finn held Rachel close, his hand finding the small of her back as they danced.

"Are you having a good birthday so far?" Rachel asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course! I got woken up with hot birthday sex, then I get to see you all dressed up tonight, and of course there's the birthday sex later..." he laughed.

"Geez is that all you think about? I do have a REAL gift for you back at my house you know. " She leaned her head on his chest, inhaling the smell of his cologne. It was comforting to her.

"I mean sex is a real gift to me I don't know what you're talking about."

Rachel slapped his arm playfully. "Let's go get a drink birthday boy."

Rachel was accosted by Kurt on the way to the bar, so Finn told her he'd bring back a drink. The line was very long and he could see Rachel and Kurt gabbing away at the table. His parents were off socializing with some of their friends across the room. He glanced at his watch wondering when he and Rachel could gracefully exit without it being rude. After all, Rachel did say she had a gift for him, and there's nothing he loved more than gifts. His mind started to wander to Rachel possibly dressing up in sexy lingerie for his birthday when the bartender waved to get his attention.

"You're up buddy. What can I get for you?"

Finn hesitated a bit realizing he hadn't asked Rachel what she had wanted. "I'll have a glass of the red and a Sam Adams please."

Finn glanced again back to his table trying to get Rachel's attention, but she looked like she was in a pretty deep web of Kurt right now and there was no escaping. Finn grabbed his drinks and began to head over to his table when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Quinn.

He looked at her twice, just to make sure his wasn't hallucinating and that his ex-wife is not at a fundraiser for 9/11 charity on his very birthday. Yet here she was, walking towards him, and he couldn't get away.

"Hello Finn, " she said calmly, "Lovely speech you gave earlier tonight. " She smiled at him as if nothing had changed.

"What are you doing here Quinn? There's no way my parents invited you. " Finn took a swig of his beer trying to remain calm. He hadn't seen or heard from here since she left outside of their lawyers during the divorce. She also pops up in the papers commenting on his life, like the article about Rachel, but he hasn't seen her in person.

"Why is it so insane that I"m here? We were bound to run into each other at some point. I'm here with my husband. He's a plastic surgeon over at Cedar's and is on the board of directors. He was invited so as his wife I came along."

Finn took a second to process what she was saying. "You're married? To a plastic surgeon? Does he know you used to be married to ME?" Finn could feel his blood boiling just even being in her presence again.

Rachel glanced up from her conversation wondering where Finn was with her drink when she saw him talking to a woman. "Kurt, who is Finn talking to? He looks pissed."

"Shit, what the hell is she doing here?" Kurt stood up abruptly.

"Who is she?" Rachel grew frantic upon seeing Kurt's reaction and stood up with him.

"It's Quinn" he whispered.

Rachel could feel herself becoming jealous and angry but tried to remain composed. "Oh hell no. No. She shouldn't be here and I don't even know to what extent she screwed him over!"

"I'm not going over there. I'll say something I'll regret. You go," Kurt encouraged.

Rachel marched over to them just in time to hear Quinn's reply to Finn. "Of course he knows I was married to you. You don't expect him to hold a grudge over that do you? He's here for business Finn. As a board member of the hospital he gets invited to a lot of these things." Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel arrived.

Rachel knew if there was ever a time to use her acting skills in public, this was it. She slapped the biggest smile on her face before she spoke. "Hi honey! Thanks for the wine." She grabbed the glass out of Finn's hand and went up to kiss his cheek. She then wrapped her free arm around him, leaning into his side.

She turned to Quinn who had a smug look on her face. "Oh how rude of me, I'm Rachel, Finn's girlfriend." She stuck her hand out to shake Quinn's, who reluctantly did so.

"I'm Quinn, Finn's ex-wife." She flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder, waiting for a response.

Finn stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He took another large sip of his drink.

"Oh yes, I've vaguely heard about you before. Finn didn't mention you'd be here. What brings you here tonight? Passionate about this charity?"

Rachel took a sip of wine and squeezed Finn's side.

"Finn didn't know I would be here. My husband is here for work. I"m here doing my proud wifely duties of course." Quinn paused, glancing around the room and waved at a man walking towards them. He approached the group and immediately took Quinn's side.

"Oh and here is my husband Dr. Mark Johnston. Mark, meet my ex-husband Finn and his girlfriend Rachel."

"It's a pleasure." Rachel shakes his hand firmly followed by Finn. "So I was just asking Quinn what brought you two here tonight? Have you always loved this charity?"

"Well, " Mark begins, "I'm on the board of directors at Cedar's now and Quinn suggested that this would be a great cause to support. I mean, now that we have a little one on the way, anything to support other children has become very important to us."

"You're...pregnant?" Finn asked, his brow furrowing in response. "You said you didn't want to have kids. Quinn what's going on?"

"People change Finn. Yes, we are expecting our first in February and couldn't be more thrilled." Quinn rubbed her hand over the tiny bump protruding out from her dress. "Happy Birthday by the way. I'm shocked you wanted to spend it here."

Rachel noticed Finn's demeanor change and knew she had to get him out of this situation fast. "Congratulations to the both of you. Well we'd love to stay and talk but the birthday boy has somewhere he needs to be. Come on honey, let's go. The car is waiting."

Rachel grabbed a stunned Finn's hand and guided him back towards the table where Kurt was standing. Burt, Carole, and Blaine had made their way back as well and were gawking at the couple.

"What the hell is going on Finn? What did she say to you?" Kurt demanded.

"Oh nothing. She introduced us to her husband and announced she was having a baby. Now Finn and I are going to go and get some air." Rachel grabbed her bag and started to walk out front as Finn followed.

"Quinn's pregnant?" Carole asked. "Finn? Are you okay?"

Finn stopped to nod 'Yes' to his mom before the two continued their way out of the ballroom.

Once they got outside, Rachel realized she had no way of leaving since she rode with Kurt. "Shit." She began to look around for a cab.

"Rachel what's going on? Where are we going? We didn't need to leave."

"Oh we didn't? You looked like a frightened puppy in there. You didn't say more than three words while I was standing there. What's going on Finn? Why is she here tonight?"

Finn told the valet to pull his car around. "Honestly, she's here to rub it in my face that her new husband is giving her everything she ever wanted."

"I'm confused. Her new husband gave her a baby? Can you not have kids?"

"Yes, I can have kids. At least I think I can, I've never really tried. Her new husband gave her money Rachel. Money. That's all Quinn cares about anymore. That's ultimately why we got divorced, among a million other reasons."

"But, you have money. Didn't you get money from all of the 9/11 funds after your dad died?"

Finn's face fell. "Yeah. How did you know about that?"

"I did a little research after you told me about your dad. I mean, did Quinn spend that money or something?"

Their car pulled around and they got into the back. After instructing the driver to take them back to Rachel's place, the two sat silently in the back.

"She didn't spend the money. She tried and I wouldn't let her. And that's how the beginning of the end started for us."

Rachel sat in silence, wanting to wait until they got back to her apartment before continuing further. She grabbed Finn's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, Finn stated he wanted to relax a bit before talking about Quinn. He didn't want his birthday ruined. After an award winning version of "Happy Birthday" followed by chocolate cake, the two found themselves making out on Rachel's couch.

"I still have to give you your present you know. Want it now or later?" Rachel nipped at his ear as he hovered above her, his jacket long gone and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Is my present under this dress?" he asked as he tried to pull the front of her dress slightly down.

"Nope!" she laughed as she pushed him off of her. "I can't wait any longer so you're getting it now. I'll be right back."

Rachel rushed down the hall and into the spare bedroom. Finn sat himself back on the couch, trying to ignore the painful bulge in his pants.

She returned holding a giant flat box wrapped in a giant blue bow. "Here," she said placing it in his lap. "I wasn't sure what to get you, because I know you secretly wanted a sexy lingerie dance from me." She winked as she sat down next to him.

"Who me?" Finn winked back as he felt the present in his lap. "I honestly have no idea what this is. You didn't have to get me anything Rachel."

"I wanted to. Now open it up!" Rachel clapped with excitement as she scooted closer to him.

Finn pulls the bow off, anxious to see what's inside. What he wasn't prepared for was the most thoughtful present anyone had ever given him.

"Do you like it? If you don't like it I can get something else." Rachel waited for any reply from Finn, since he was just staring at his gift and not moving.

"I...I love it." Finn tried not to cry as he stared at the picture in his lap. It was an oil painting of him and his dad. One of his favorite pictures that he showed Rachel back at his house. The one where he's on his dad's shoulders. He tried to inconspicuously wipe a tear from his eye as he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Are you crying? Finn, I didn't want to make you cry. You mentioned to me how much you loved that picture so I thought I would have it replicated. You can hang it up in your house. " She softly brushed the hair on the nape of his neck as she continued. "Plus you're so adorable in this picture. Little boy Finn."

Finn laughed softly. "I was pretty cute wasn't I?" Finn placed the picture on the coffee table in front of him. He turned to Rachel, grabbing her face in his hands. "I love it and I love you. Thank you so much." He kissed her softly, and couldn't stop.

It took them both a minute before they realized what Finn had just said. He pulled away, trying to read her face.

"I love you too Finn. So much."

With these words spoken, their kisses sped up into those of want and need. Finn pulled up Rachel's long dress around her waist, slipping off her underwear. Rachel frantically unbuttoned Finn's shirt, throwing it on the ground.

"Wanna move to the bedroom?" Finn asked.

Without replying, Rachel straddled Finn's lap, unzipping his pants and releasing him from his boxers. "No, I need you now Finn. Right now." She sank down onto him, moaning in pleasure as he filled her.

Finn looked up at her with hooded eyes, so happy to have the woman he loved with him at this moment. He unzipped her dress, allowing the fabric to pool at her waist. He reached, up, cupping her breasts in his hands as she slowly moved up and down.

"I love you so much Rachel," Finn panted, moving has hands down to her waist matching her movements and she continued to move.

Rachel tilted her head back as Finn began to hit her in just the right spot. "Ah Finn, right there."

Finn began to pick Rachel up and drop her down again at a faster pace. He could feel his arousal building as Rachel's walls tightened around him. Her panting became labored as she anticipated the explosion building within.

Her arms moved from his shoulders down to his wrists as he continued to guide her. She screamed as she felt herself come undone while she continued to ride him.

As her body began to settle, she felt Finn still hard as she kissed his lips. "Now its your turn." She regained her composure and began to move up and down again, curving her hips forwards and backwards.

This new movement accelerated Finn's orgasm and he found himself falling over the edge quickly. He kissed her fiercely, pulling her close. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Happy Birthday Finn."

* * *

Rachel had set an alarm for the morning. Neither of them had to work, but she had a meeting with Santana at her office at 9. When her alarm woke her, she found herself in an empty bed. She wandered out into the kitchen to find Finn walking through the door holding a bag of food.

"Hey! I went and grabbed some bagels and juice. I noticed you didn't really have anything for me to eat when I got up." He began unpacking the goods onto the table as Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I hadn't really had time to grocery shop this week. Thanks for grabbing that. Why are you up so early?"

"Well since I work odd hours, my body sometimes just wakes me even if I still want to sleep. I've learned not to fight it anymore so I just got up. You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you." He kissed Rachel on the forehead before sitting down himself.

"So I have a meeting at 9, but then should be home around lunch if you want to spend the rest of the day together."

"Sure, sounds good. I'll probably run to my house and get a few things done but I'll be back this afternoon."

Rachel liked this. The domesticity of their relationship. It was nice to be in a relationship that just flowed. It wasn't forced. She never felt inadequate. She just felt loved. Finn always seemed happy to be with her, not matter what they were doing.

"Can you maybe fill me in about what went on with Quinn? We spent last night preoccupied which was great, but I'd really like to know everything."

Finn spread some cream cheese on his bagel. He knew he had to tell her everything.

"So as you know, Quinn and I got married fairly young. We were happy you know. I met her through Puck's wife, they were both nurses at the same hospital. It was sort of a whirlwind but we were good together. "

Rachel prepped her own food as he continued. She was trying not to be too serious knowing this information could change everything if she let it.

"So when my dad died, a lot of 9/11 families got money from various places. We didn't get it right away, and my mom never wanted to use any of it. She was able to support us on one income, and then down the road she met Burt and put all of the money in a trust for me. A trust that I would be eligible to have access to at age 25.

The year before my 25th birthday, Quinn she started dropping hints. How she wanted a nice apartment in the city, that living in Brooklyn wasn't for her anymore. She wanted to stay home with our kids when we had them, so then she started in on that angle. The thing was, I didn't want to use any of that money. It's blood money to me. Yes, it was intended to help, but I didn't need it. I was happy in Brooklyn. We had a nice house and stable jobs. Yeah, money was tight but I thought we had a good thing going. it just wouldn't have felt right living in a nicer apartment or buying a nicer car at the expense of my dad's death."

"So then what happened when you turned 25? All hell broke loose?" Rachel could see where this was headed but was anxious to hear the rest.

"Pretty much. The day after my birthday she wanted to go look at apartments in the city. Insane apartments with huge price tags. It's like she hadn't listened to a word I had said about not spending the money. She had set up appointments with realtors and everything."

Rachel tucked her legs under her body as she continued to eat and listen. Finn seemed to be fine talking about it so she didn't want to interrupt. One questions kept popping up though. "Finn, how much money are we talking here?"

"I have about a million dollars between money given plus interest." He sees Rachel's eyes widen. "I know, it's a lot of money to a fireman, but I just don't want it. I never have. Money doesn't mean anything to me. Nothing will bring my dad back. I'm living in his honor as a fireman in the hopes that I can do that well. I've just left the account untouched, hoping that one day I'll know what to do with it."

"Does it bother you that I have money? Did Quinn leave you over not wanting to spend the money?"

"No, I do not care that you make good money or will become super rich and famous when you book your movie deal." He stuck out his tongue teasing her. "More or less Quinn did leave over the money. Not right away though. She tried constantly to get me to see how much better our life would be if we just spent the money and lived a lavish lifestyle. I could feel her distancing herself, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I felt like I wasn't good enough for her if I wasn't bringing in more money. She even suggested that I change my career to something that was more lucrative. That wasn't an option for me.

So about eight months later I was so desperate to change things that I suggested we have a baby. We had talked about having kids a lot, but then the subject was just dropped when all of this started happening. I just wanted her to see that our life could still be great! I know it was a dumb idea, but that's when she told me she would never have kids with me. Then I found out she had gone to the bank several times trying to open up the trust as my wife. Thankfully Burt had advised me not to put her name on it when we married.

Quinn then told she no longer wanted kids. She said she no longer saw herself as ever being a mom and that she wanted a divorce. She left. That was it. She filed for divorce the next day."

Everything was making sense to Rachel now. Quinn showed up last night pregnant with a new rich husband. That had to sting.

"I'm so sorry Finn. I hate to ask, but are you still in love with her, even after all of that? You looked upset last night when she was there."

To her surprise Finn laughed. "Oh god no. No, I am not in love with Quinn. Seeing her just sort of brought up old feelings about not being good enough. I know she was being selfish, but the woman I loved and married threw me out with the trash over money and at times it still hurts. I didn't marry that girl. She changed, or maybe she was like that all along and I was just too blind to see it. "

Rachel stood up and walked over to Finn, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm sorry she showed up last night. So having kids was a deal breaker?" She sat on his knee, as he moved his chair back to make room for her.

"Yeah. I mean I always pictured myself with kids. Have you?"

Rachel hesitated slightly. She hadn't ever pictured herself with kids. Maybe its because she had never met the right man before.

"I can't say I've thought about it really. I've been a single Broadway actress for years. Hard to think about kids when no one is around to have them with."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back with his thumbs. "If Quinn had stayed but refused to have kids, that would have ended our marriage. I want a family. I want what I had growing up. I need you to be honest with me if you don't want any of those things. I'm not jumping the gun, don't freak out. I'm just trying to talk more about things we both want and need."

For a split second Rachel sees a flash of her future in Finn's eyes. A little boy with dark hair running around a fire station. "Finn, in my past relationships I dove right in. I was with two guys who I thought were on the path to marriage, especially my last boyfriend Jesse. I've tried really hard to just focus on the now with you. Not get ahead of myself. That doesn't mean I don't want those things. I'm just still a little guarded."

Finn opened his mouth to reply but Rachel cut him off.

"But for some reason with you, its just been easy. I've never been married, but my last boyfriend decided after two years that I wasn't furthering his career enough. I was holding him back professionally. Dumped me out of the blue after two years. Done." Rachel sighed before she continued. "I've been cheated on, lied to, and used by others. Just makes you question your own capability to judge someone's character. With you its different. I'm not stuck wondering all of the time. "

"Is that why you played so hard to get?" Finn winked playfully.

Rachel picked up his dish to bring it to the sink. "That and that fact that I bought a date with you? Yes. It was just easier being alone. I had focused on myself for so long, that I was the only one I could disappoint. No one could just decide I wasn't worthy of their time. I was playing it safe I guess. Jesse, my ex, got his big break two weeks after he dumped me. Kind of hard not to believe him at that point."

"Do I ever make you feel like that? Not worthy?"

"Nope. Never."

* * *

Rachel bounced into Santana's office, excited to get this meeting over with so she could get back to Finn.

"Well someone's been having a lot of sex lately," Santana snickered. "I haven't seen you this excited since you got your Tony nomination."

Rachel sat herself in the chair across from Santana at her desk. "Will you stop? I'm just happy that's all!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "So you're telling me that you and Hudson didn't spend the entire night and probably morning boning?"

Rachel blushed. "Okay the sex doesn't hurt, but the boyfriend part is the best!"

"I knew it! Great press from last night by the way! You made it into two papers this morning! Anyways, I won't keep you long. Here is your itinerary for next week. One fundraiser and a photo shoot. Pretty tame." Santana hands over the printed schedule. "Oh and you booked the movie deal." She smirked as she waited for Rachel to process the information.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed as she jumped up and down. "I can't believe it! They dragged it out for so long that I was sure I was no longer in the running."

"They'll be calling later to go over salary and your schedule, but tentatively you are scheduled to leave mid-October for filming. Slated for four months total, half in LA, half at a farm somewhere. Get ready because you're career is going to take off once this movie releases. You'll also have to tell the show when your last day will be. I'd suggest at the end of September so you can give yourself two weeks to get things in order before you leave."

Rachel sat back down stunned. She was so excited about this movie deal, but a small part of her suddenly felt sad. Just when her relationship was in a good place, she was going to leave. Leave for four months, possibly longer.

"Berry, what are you thinking about? Don't you have anything to say?"

Rachel was shook from her thoughts by Santana's words. "Its just a lot to think about right now. Call me later when you hear back from them ok?"

When Finn returned to Rachel's apartment later that afternoon, he wasn't sure what he would find. Rachel had sent him a vague text that they needed to talk, she had to run by the theater, and she'd meet him at home. He hadn't heard a word from her since.

When Rachel answered the door, she was dressed in sweats with puffy red eyes, hair thrown up in a pontytail. Not how she looked when he left her this morning.

"Rach whats wrong?! Why didn't you call me if you were upset?" Finn pulled her in for a tight hug as she began to sob.

"I...I...got the movie, " she hiccuped out between cries. "I have to leave in October." She began to sob even harder.

Finn walked them over to the couch, where she climbed in his lap. He brushed the hair away from her face as she laid her head on his legs.

"Rachel, you're leaving to do a movie and that's amazing! Don't be sad about leaving. You'll be back. I'm so proud of you! Let yourself be excited!"

Rachel sat up wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Okay. I"m just going to miss you so much. We haven't been dating long but I haven't been this happy...well ever." She hugged Finn tightly again, trying not to get his shirt wet. "Sorry if I'm getting tears on your shirt."

"I get dirty every day at work. A little water from your eyes is just fine. Stop worrying about being gone. You'll be so busy and I'll pick up extra shifts to fill my time, and before you know it March will be here and you'll be back in New York! I can even come visit if you'll have me."

Rachel sniffled again. "Of course I'll have you! I'll be counting down the days until you can visit."

"Now, let's get dressed so we can go out and celebrate! My girl booked her first movie and this calls for a night out!"

 **Hope it was worth the wait! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts.**


End file.
